


Missing Pieces

by copperleaves



Series: Home Was Us [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Sex, Juice in panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperleaves/pseuds/copperleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots, missing scenes from Come With Me Tonight. Varying lengths, largely smut. Because why not?</p><p>I'll add additional characters, tags, and relationships as appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Olivia and Juice's first night together. This picks up directly where the scene ends in Ch2 of Come With Me Tonight.

Before we get started, you can find a pre- _Come With Me Tonight_ bio of Olivia [here](http://halinacrown.co.vu/post/97203454818/oc-worksheet-olivia-gable-come-with-me-tonight). It has pretty much everything that might interest you.

 **the first night how we slept with the light off**  
 **all the stars shine above**  
 **and all our clothes are on the floor**  
 **all the things that i feel that i can't describe**  
 **why can't it be like the first week?**  
Graham Colton Band, "The First Week"

Juice ran his hands up the smooth line of her back and she wiggled against him. He let out a huff of breath. "You are so damn hot," he said.

Olivia threw back her head and laughed. "Mission accomplished," she said and kissed him. She nibbled his lower lip before she sat up. "You thirsty? I'm thirsty."

She hopped off the bed before he could say anything, and he rolled over to watch as she crossed the room.

"Nice ass, too," he called.

"You said that already," she said from the bathroom. He heard the rip of that plastic all hotels wrapped their cups in, and then the water running. She reappeared and smiled at him as she sipped. "Not that I mind hearing it again."

She sauntered toward him, her walk slow and sexy, and he grinned.

"Wow," he said. She was a vision: all lush curves and pale skin and that fucking  _hair_. Gorgeous tits, obviously one hundred percent real, and a golden scattering of freckles that fascinated him. He kept his eyes on her as she rounded the bed, and he sat up when she crossed behind him. She offered him the cup and he took a long swallow before he handed it back.

"Guess you were thirsty."

"Kind of hungry, too," he said, his voice low and rough.

"What for, baby?" she murmured. She set the cup on the nightstand and ran both hands over his scalp.

He grasped her hips and pulled her closer. Pressed his mouth against her stomach and licked little circles around her bellybutton. "I can think of a few things," he said. "Sit down?"

She perched on the bed next to him and nudged him with her shoulder. "I think I have a bag of Cheetos stashed somewhere."

"Nah, not in the mood for Cheetos." He trailed a fingertip over the curve of her breast.

"Umm…there's a candy machine down the hall."

"I was thinkin' of somethin' sweet, but not candy." He slid off the bed and knelt in front of her. Caressed her thighs, his fingers bumping over the scars on the right side, the ones obscured by her tattoo.

"Accident," she said in response to the question on his brow. "When I was a kid."

He ran his tongue along the raised skin. She shifted and tapped a finger against his forehead. He cut his eyes up at her and her lips moved in a brief smile.

"What's on your mind?"

"Not much," he said. He nudged her legs apart and kissed the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. "Just thinking about how bad I wanna eat your pussy."

She drew in a sharp breath. "You don't—I mean, we just met. If you don't want to—I mean you're not obligated or anything. Just…sex…is fine."

He made a face at her, genuinely confused. "Why wouldn't I want to? You're hot as hell and I already know you taste amazing. I'm practically drooling all over you right now."

She blushed and looked away. "I just know some guys aren't into it, that's all."

"No offense, babe, but you've been fuckin' the wrong guys."

She acknowledged that with a quirk of her brow. "You're not wrong."

He trailed kisses up the inside of her thigh. Rubbed his chin against her and grinned when she giggled. "Ticklish?"

"Nooo…"

He brushed his finger over her skin, a whisper-soft touch, and she squirmed. "Nah," he said. "Not at all."

"Use your power for good, Ortiz, not evil."

"I'll think about it." He wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her further onto the bed. "Sorry, but my knees are killin' me."

"Not exactly plush carpeting down there, is it?"

He gave her pussy a long, hungry look before he met her eyes with a smirk. "I don't know. Looks good to me."

"You're an idiot," she said on a laugh. She scooted further back and crooked her finger at him. "But a cute idiot, so I kinda dig it."

He crawled up between her legs and kissed her belly. Her skin was impossibly soft, like warm silk beneath his hands. He kissed his way to her tattoo and sucked a bit of inked skin into his mouth. She made a soft noise and wiggled beneath him, and he looked up at her with a grin.

"I've never been with a natural redhead before," he said. He mouthed his way down the curve of her hip, licking and sucking and nipping with his lips.

"I feel honored," she said, the wry tone somewhat spoiled by her breathlessness.

"Hum." He bit the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and she jumped a little. "Sorry. Did that hurt? I didn't mean—"

"No," she said, gasping. "It's okay. You just surprised me." He'd barely grazed her with his teeth, really, and part of what surprised her was how much she'd liked it. "Do it again—if you want."

He cut his eyes up at her, carefully studying her flushed face. He didn't know this woman's story, obviously, but he wasn't stupid. He had a feeling some guy had hurt her at one point, and hurt her bad. He didn't want to be the asshole who took advantage of her vulnerability—because it was there, no matter how much she tried to hide it behind her big knife and her grungy muscle car.

Instead he kissed the spot. Lapped over it with a gentle tongue. She gave a quiet sigh and he thought he'd made the right choice.

"Did I already mention how sexy you are?" he murmured.

"Maybe," she said. "But you can say it again."

He pressed his nose to her mound and took a deep breath. Flicked his tongue between her lips, a tiny sip, and pulled away to squeeze her thighs. "You taste so fuckin' good, baby," he rasped.

Her mouth curved in a smile, and she traced a fingertip over his mouth. "You're very sweet, Juice."

"Nah," he said. "It's just the truth."

He dipped his head again, and he watched her with dark, steady eyes as he ran his tongue up her slit, from the curve of her ass to her clit. She let out a soft moan. He grinned and laced his arms under her knees, tugging her closer so that he could bury his face in her cunt.

Her back arched as he rubbed his tongue across her clit, hard and fast, then soft and slow. He licked her inner labia with long, lazy strokes and grinned at the sound of her whimper.

"Good, sweetheart?" he said.

She nodded. "Yeah, fuck yeah please don't stop!"

He didn't have to be told twice. He sucked her lips into his mouth and rolled them together, up and down the length of her slit, while he flicked his tongue against them. She braced one hand on his head, her fingers light against his scalp, and gripped a handful of sheet with the other. He licked her carefully, thoroughly; explored every fold and crease and tasted every inch of her.

"Juicy, please!" she moaned when he continued to tease.

He spread her lips with two fingers and dragged his tongue against her. Flicked across her swollen, sensitive clit and then down to dip inside. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her: musky and sweet and so fucking  _good_ , as stupid and generic a word as that was. He groaned against her and she rocked into him with a soft keen of pleasure.

Capturing her clit between his lips, he rubbed his tongue back and forth across it. Sucked long and hard, then quick and light. As her moans grew more breathless and desperate he slid two fingers into her.

"Fuck that's it! Like that, Juicy, that's so good—!"

He twisted his fingers; probed gently until her hips nearly came up off the bed. Perfect. He stroked her G-spot with his fingertips; tapped against it until she writhed and begged.

"So good, baby, God so ready to come! Please please yes oh God like that!"

He lashed his tongue against her. Swirled it around and around. She moved in rhythm to the thrusts of his fingers, and he felt the muscles in her legs dance and twitch as he worked her with his mouth. Her pleas lapsed into incoherence, and now it was just a wordless symphony of high, desperate gasps.

The orgasm was so fucking close she could practically taste it, but every time she thought she was about to go over the edge, he'd back off just a bit. She thought she'd go crazy, but then, finally, he smirked (she could tell by the way his eyes crinkled) and gave her what she needed.

His tongue rasped across her clit and his fingers pressed against her G-spot and the pent-up orgasm exploded through her. Her body went taut and her nails left half-moon impressions in his scalp. He groaned, low and deep; her hips bucked; he nipped at her sensitive clit with his lips and she clenched around him again and again.

"Fuck holy  _shit_! Ohmygodohmygod," she chanted like it was all one word. It seemed to last forever, and every time he stroked her G-spot it set off another flurry of shudders. Finally she pressed her hand against his forehead and pushed him away. "Wait," she said. "God, stop, please. I need to fuckin' breathe."

He laughed and pulled his fingers from her. Kissed the inside of her thigh and then moved up to lie next to her. "You okay?"

She let out an amazed, breathless chuckle. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm…really good."

Turning her chin toward him, he grinned and pressed his mouth to hers. The kiss lingered, sweet and easy, and when he pulled away again she was smiling. "You seem…I don't know. Surprised?" he said.

"Um. I…" Her lips quirked. "How's your ego, Ortiz?"

"What do you mean?" he said, brow furrowing.

"I  _mean_  if I compliment you, are you gonna be dickish about it, or will you just accept it and be a gentleman?"

"I'm not really a gentleman."

"I think you might be required to say that, big tattooed biker badass that you are."

He hitched a shoulder. "Yeah, somethin' like that." He kissed her nose where she scrunched it. "Just say it."

"Just—" Her bright green eyes slid away from his and she chewed her lip thoughtfully. When she met his gaze again she leaned into him, her breasts brushing his chest and her fingers trailing along the curve of his shoulder. "That was really fucking good, Juice. The best I've had in a  _while_ , and I've been girl-exclusive for a long time."

"Oh," he said. His face creased in a delighted, dopey grin and she couldn't suppress a smile of her own.

"You are too goddamn cute. Maybe I should've asked this sooner, but…you don't have a girlfriend, do you? Or a boyfriend?"

"Nah. My life's kinda hectic. I don't really have time for, like, just one girl. And, uh. I'm not…gay?"

"Ohh, I see. So, first, I'm not gay either. There are other options. Second, I must say I'm glad you found a few hours in your oh-so-busy schedule for little ol' me."

He laughed and pulled her on top of him. He was hard and hot between her thighs, and she bit her lip again and rocked a little.

"You're really kind of a smartass," he said, his breath catching.

"Uh huh," she said. She bent to tease his mouth with her tongue, flicking over his lips and then pulling back when he tried to kiss her.

"I like it," he whispered.

"I can tell."

She nibbled his lower lip and sat up. Stroked her hands down his chest. She had to admit he had a fantastic body to go with the cute face: sleek muscles that rippled beneath his smooth brown skin when he moved. Sexy as hell chest. Really nice arms. Good shoulders. It had been a while since she'd taken time to really appreciate a man's body. He sure as fuck had one worth appreciating.

"You do this often, Ortiz?" she said. Her head tilted. "Go home with women you just met and give them insane orgasms, I mean."

"Uh…" He shifted beneath her and they both hissed. "No, not really."

"No. You wouldn't have to, I guess. Sweetbutts and whatnot."

He let out a huff of air. "That's just—that's just part of the life."

"I'm not judging you," she said. "It was just an observation."

His face creased and he rested both hands on her hips. "I'm not an asshole, Olivia."

A brief quirk of her mouth. "I believe you. I don't pick up assholes."

"You said you don't really pick up people."

"I don't," she said with a shrug. "So don't be an asshole and my record will remain spotless."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you," he mumbled against her full mouth.

"You don't even know me."

"I'm a good judge of character."

She laughed. "I bet you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just with a face like that I imagine most people try to be on their best behavior around you."

"You're not exactly Quasimodo, you know."

"Ooo, sexy literary reference, ten points."

He made a sulky face. "I've seen the movie."

"The Disney version?"

A brief pause. Then, "Well, yeah. But not  _just_  that one."

"Oh my God," she said. "You are too fucking cute to be real. Not only did I pick up a guy in a bar, I picked up a  _cute_  guy. What is  _wrong_  with me?"

"I'm not…really sure what that means, but you can pinch me, baby. I promise I'm real."

"You just want me to pinch you."

His hands were on her ass, caressing the full curve of it, and his grin turned devilish. "I wouldn't mind if you did."

He nibbled her mouth and pulled her tight against him. She ran her fingers over the curve of his skull and rolled her hips.

"Mmmm…okay, as much as I'm enjoying this…" She broke away reluctantly. "You're not wearing a condom, and things are gettin' a little hot and heavy."

"I've got one," he said. "Right over here, as a matter of fact."

She slid off his lap and grinned over her shoulder at him as she walked away. "Bring it, sugar. I think I'm in the mood for a shower."

"Jesus Christ," he breathed as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"What was that?" she said, her head poking around the doorjamb.

"Nothin'," he said. He scrambled out of bed and swiped the condom off the pillow. "On my way."

"Good," she said with a smirk. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, it's like 5:30 in the morning here and insomnia is a fuckin' bitch BUT y'all can benefit from it because here's the first entry in the "missing scenes" thing I've been threatening for ages. I've got ideas, kids. Ideas y'all might like.


	2. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Olivia enjoy a nice break from the violence and madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention these aren't in any particular order? Obviously this one takes place after they've been together a bit. I wrote most of it during the writing of Come With Me, but I cut it because I couldn't make it fit. I was reminded of it tonight, so I went and fleshed it out a little (baklava, anyone?) and now here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

**the closer i'm bound in love to you**  
 **the closer i am to free**  
  
 **cause we're okay**  
 **we're fine**  
 **baby i'm here to stop your crying**  
 **chase all the ghosts from your head**  
 **i'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed**  
 **smarter than the tricks played on your heart**  
 **we'll look at them together then we'll take them apart**  
 **adding up the total of a love that's true**  
 **multiply life by the power of two**  
Indigo Girls, "Power of Two"

It was a warm, sun-drenched afternoon, and for once Juice didn't have anything club-related he had to do. It was Sunday; the shop was closed and apparently the club had decided even crime had to rest sometime.

They were in her backyard under the water oak. She was wearing a sapphire blue bikini, in the vintage-style cut she preferred that was high at the waist and low at the leg. The top knotted between her breasts, and Juice had been playing with the trailing ends for a while.

He kissed a line from between her breasts down to her bellybutton. "You know," he said as he stroked his hands up her thighs, "my usual life philosophy about hot women in bathing suits is  _the smaller the better_ , but I kinda like this."

She laughed and scratched his scalp with a light touch. "Oh yeah? Like using your imagination?"

"Somethin' like that," he said with a grin. He nipped at one of the flowers on her tattoo and moved back up to her mouth. They kissed, long and slow. He sank down between her legs and she wrapped her arms around him. His mouth was warm on hers; she tasted like the honey-soaked pastry they'd just been eating. He nibbled at her lip and she smiled.

"What's that look?" she said.

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' how much I love you." His head tilted. "And I didn't know I liked baklava."

She laughed and kissed his nose. "Would I steer you wrong, baby?"

"Nope. Haven't so far." He rolled away to grab something to drink. She watched him a moment: he'd lost his shirt at some point and only had on his usual cargo pants, slung low at his hips so that his black boxer briefs peeked out. The muscles rippled under his brown skin as he moved, and she admired the way the ink set off the quiet strength of his arms.

With a happy sigh she flipped over onto her tummy and stretched out with her eyes closed. The sun filtered through the leaves above them and dappled her back with bright patches that highlighted her freckles. He stroked her side, tickled her ribs, and she giggled a little.

He smiled and ran a hand along the curve of her shoulder and down her back. His face clouded. He pulled his hand away and looked closer. "Liv, babe, what're these?"

She craned her head around to look at him. He was peering at her skin with a frown between his brows. "Oh," she said. She turned away and rested her cheek on her folded arms. "Cigarette burns."

She said it so casually that he was sure he'd misunderstood. He recognized the small round scars, but he'd hoped he'd been wrong. That maybe they were something from the accident or she'd picked them up along the way somewhere. There were six of them, all lined up across her shoulder blade like soldiers waiting for marching orders.

"You mean he—?" His voice choked off halfway through the sentence. "He did this to you?"

"Once or twice." She hesitated a moment, and when she spoke again her sentences were short and halting and muffled by her arms. "He did a lot of things. Usually nothing that left a mark. I was like a doll to him. He wanted me perfect. He already hated—" Her hand fluttered down to indicate the scars on her hip and thigh from her surgeries

"After a while it stops even being—I mean, you start to think you deserve it. That he's right about everything. That when he chooses not to mark you he's being  _kind_." Her voice was filled with loathing, but he honestly couldn't tell who it was directed at. "There are six of them because it was something he saved for special occasions. One for each anniversary we celebrated together."

She shuddered a little. "I've tried to get that out of my head, but it's…hard. I can still hear his voice sometimes. I still—doubt. And wonder why anyone would want me."

Juice was practically vibrating with fury. "Hey," he said.

She twisted her head to look at him and he smiled despite the tears that stood in his eyes. Kissed her nose. Her mouth. Kept kissing her until he felt her lips curve beneath his.

"Hey yourself," she murmured.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder and she let her forehead drop toward the blanket. He ran his tongue over each burn, kissing it softly before he moved on to the next one. He kissed a trail down the curve of her spine. His hands stroked ahead of his mouth, over her hips, down her thighs. She sighed and wiggled against him as he nipped at the curve of her buttocks.

He lifted her hips a little and slid her bathing suit down, over her knees and off.

She cast another look back at him, her cheeks flushed. "What are you up to, Ortiz?"

"I need you to know how gorgeous you are. How perfect.  _Exactly_  the way you are. Exactly the way you'll be no matter what." He dipped his head and ran his tongue along her ass. She squirmed and gasped.

He grinned. "I think this is gonna take a while," he said. "I wanna make sure I'm thorough. That you know how much I love you and how crazy you make me." His voice was husky and rough, and just the sound of it was enough to make her tremble.

He spread her and flicked his tongue against her hole. Once, twice, darting butterfly touches that made her pant. He lifted her hips higher, until she was on her knees, propped up with her elbows. He paused a moment to savor the view, and she gave a little growl of impatience.

"Juice—"

He cut her off by licking from her ass down to her clit and back up again. Her breath hitched and her hips jerked. She was wet already, and he swirled his tongue against her. She gasped for more, but he left her pussy to lick up the cleft of her ass again.

"Baby, what—?"

"Shhh, Livvie," he murmured against her skin. "Gonna take real good care of you, baby." He kissed her ass cheek and then brushed his tongue across her hole, over and over again until she whimpered. Grinning, he tapped the tip of his tongue against the sensitive pucker and then eased it in.

"Juicy!" she breathed.

He wiggled his tongue inside her, loving the sound of her soft moans, and then slowly licked his way down to her cunt. He sucked first one of her swollen, sensitive lips into his mouth, then the other, then both. He stroked her asshole with a finger as he worked her pussy with his lips and tongue, and she panted into the blanket.

"That's so good, baby," she rasped. "Your mouth feels so good!"

He teased her, circled around her clit without quite touching it and stroked his tongue against her entrance without actually sliding it inside, before he licked his way up to her ass again. He brushed his fingertips over her clit. Pinched it just a little. Pressed hard against it and held his finger still as his tongue worked her ass and his thumb caressed her pussy. He lapped up and down, long, slow licks and short, quick darts. She was dripping wet, he sucked up every drop of her sweet juices.

She rocked her hips back against his face and he knew how badly she wanted to come.

"Baby, please!" she moaned. She was panting, and as he grinned against her and ran his tongue around her asshole she started to make a high-pitched little keening noise that he felt straight through to his bones. Her fingers gripped the blanket so hard her knuckles were white, and strands of hair stuck to her flushed, damp cheeks.

He buried his face in her cunt and licked. Sucked. Teased and stroked and lapped. His fingers played with her ass while he slid his tongue into her and wiggled. She wanted more, and as her moans and pleas became more desperate, he caved and gave it to her.

He thrust two fingers into her aching cunt and twisted his hand so that his thumb was against her clit. He moved in and out of her, squeezing his fingers and thumb together with each stroke. He teased her ass with his tongue, sliding it in and and out, and her hips bucked against him. He stroked his hand harder. Faster. Wiggled his thumb and hooked his fingers inside of her.

"Fuck—!" She cut herself off with a groan, and he felt her body go tight. Her back arched and her head came up off the ground as the orgasm gripped her. She clenched around him again and again, and he didn't let up with his mouth or his hand, even when her forehead dropped and the orgasm started to subside.

"Again, Livvie," he whispered, his breath hot on her skin.

He swirled his fingers inside and flicked her sensitive clit. Probed his tongue against her ass and licked up and down. She thrust her hips back and he matched her with a jerk of his hand. He slid his slick fingers out and pressed the tip of one against her ass.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Yeah, baby, finger my ass! Please!"

"Jesus Christ," he grated. He slowly, gently, eased his finger in just a little, and she pressed against him eagerly.

"Don't wanna hurt you, sweetheart," he said. "Lemme take my time."

She bit her lip but managed a nod. He pulled his hand away and gently lowered her onto her knees before he turned her over onto her back.

"Hi," she murmured, caressing a hand down his face.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. He kissed her long and hot, and she could taste herself on his mouth. He had his finger at her ass again, and this time he slid it in to the second knuckle and swallowed her moan.

He moved his finger in and out of her slowly as he moved down her body, kissing and sucking her skin as he went. His teeth sank into her hip and he trailed his tongue down to her pussy. He closed his lips around her clit just as his finger sank in to the hilt. Her hips came up to meet him and she let out a long, delirious babble of pleading and nonsense.

With a grin he lashed his tongue against her clit and eased a second finger into her ass. She jerked against him, whimpering and bucking.

"Fuck, Juicy, that's so good feels so fucking good love you so much!"

He twisted his fingers in and out and licked and sucked her clit. Slid his thumb into her pussy and worked her with his hand. She was so fucking wet, and his thumb made erotically sloppy liquid noises as he slurped at her clit.

"Oh God that's it yes, Juan Carlos, yes yes  _yes_!"

She made that keening noise again, this time while she chanted his name and rocked her hips. Her back bowed and her nails dug into his scalp as the second orgasm exploded through her, wave after wave. He rode it out slowly, gently easing his fingers in and out of her. When he felt her go limp he kissed the inside of her thigh, his mouth lingering on her soft skin as he traced figure eights with his tongue. He pulled his hand away as the shudders trailed off, and he sat up, grinning. She collapsed onto the ground with a groan, every muscle loose and spent.

He laughed softly and crawled up next to her. Snuggled in beside her and brushed his lips to her sweaty temple. "Okay, baby?" he said.

It took monumental effort to lift her head, but somehow she managed it. Their foreheads pressed together. Their noses bumped. She could smell herself on him, musky and sweet, and she flicked her tongue against his mouth.

"Uh huh," she said, still breathless.

His dark eyes were serious as he ran a hand down the line of her back. "You're mine now, Liv," he said. "No one's going to hurt you again. I promise."

She smiled sweetly and turned onto her side so that she could curl up under the curve of his arm. "You're mine, Ortiz. And I know."

His lips found hers again and again, brief butterfly kisses, before he moved on to rain kisses over her face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Juice. Let's just stay here, okay? In the backyard under the tree. Let the rest of the world go to hell."

"Yeah, babe. That sounds great."

"Good," she said. Her green eyes were bright, her full, swollen mouth curved in a knowing little smile. It was a nice fantasy, anyway.

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her soft and slow. She made a low contented noise against his mouth, and the kiss stretched on and on. They broke apart, breathless, and he pulled her in close. They were quiet, peaceful, and the only sounds were the buzz of a fat bumblebee in her flowers and the birds in the tree overhead. It was, he thought, a perfect day.


	3. On my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia hates her birthday, but of course she hasn't told anyone (except Juice). Gemma throws a surprise party for her thirtieth, and Chibs enjoys the festivities in a unique way.

**you're on my mind each burning day**  
 **you're not up on me**  
 **the way you taunt me with your lips**  
 **you haunt me with your hips**  
 **you paralyze me**  
Deadeye Dick, "Paralyze Me"

 

Olivia was certainly surprised, she had to give them that.

Gemma had called and asked her to come over for dinner, complaining that she was lonely with "this house arrest bullshit." Olivia, always interested in food someone else cooked, had agreed. She grabbed some flowers on the way (she hated to show up empty-handed) and was at Gemma's door promptly at eight. There was a note telling her to let herself in, so she pushed the door open and called out Gemma's name.

And then nearly pissed herself when every single person she knew in Charming (who wasn't in jail) jumped out and yelled  _surprise!_

"Jesus Christ!" she cried.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I think his invitation got lost in the mail," Gemma said. She wrapped her arms around Olivia and squeezed. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Oh. Yeah. Wow!" She said this last with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Gemma had no idea how she felt about her birthday. She was trying to do something nice. And it really  _was_  nice. The house was decorated and there was food and booze everywhere. And if Gemma were throwing her a party it meant she'd finally broken past the last few of those barriers and was really  _in_.

So it was great. Really great.

Someone shoved a drink in her hand and she gulped it like she'd just spent a week in the desert. Gemma led her toward the dining room, stopping to greet everyone and let them wish Olivia a happy birthday. She smiled and nodded and thanked them all.

She had another drink. And another. It was hot in the house, despite her thigh-length green dress with its cap sleeves. Her hair was down, and she wished she'd braided it instead. It hung heavy down her spine, and the back of her neck was prickling.

She found Opie in the living room, hiding out in a corner, and she took his beer from him, sipped it, and handed it back. "Did you have anything to do with this?" she said.

He made a face and hitched a shoulder. "Gemma asked me about it. I told her maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"She didn't listen, apparently."

"C'mon, Ollie. You know Gem. Once she gets an idea—"

"Yeah," she said. She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye and smiled a little. "Thanks for trying."

He rubbed her back with the flat of his palm. "You're gonna be fine. It's one party. Gemma made a cake."

"I do like cake," she admitted.

He sighed. "Come here," he said.

"What?"

"Out here. On the deck. It's quiet." He pushed her gently out the door and closed it behind her. Opened it again and stuck his head out. "I'll keep 'em away as long as I can. Want a drink?"

"Yeah, Ope," she said, more grateful than she could say. "Thanks."

He nodded and disappeared inside. She let out a long sigh of relief and rubbed the back of her neck. Rotated her head on her shoulders and bounced up and down on her toes.

"Doin' a little calisthenics, lass?"

Olivia almost jumped out of her skin. "Holy shit Jesus Christ people really need to quit sneaking up on me tonight!"

Chibs emerged from the shadows under the eave and flicked his cigarette away. He chuckled and blew out a stream of smoke. "Aye, darlin'. Sorry. Wanted to make sure you knew I was here before you started doin' jumpin' jacks."

She stepped closer. "I don't really do jumping jacks."

"Aye." He drew the syllable out in a heated roll. His eyes traced her figure, lingering over her breasts in the snug dress, and then down to the flared skirt that was short enough to reveal the trailing ends of her tattoo. Along the length of her pale legs to the round-toed t-strap heels she wore and back up the same path.

When he finally met her eyes again his were intense, the look charged, and her mouth went dry.

"Because of my hip," she managed after a moment. "The accident."

His head tilted. "What accident?"

She'd forgotten Chibs didn't know about that. She'd only told Juice. Juice was the only person who knew why she hated her birthday, and he was in jail. Opie knew she didn't like…gatherings…so he'd done his best to discourage Gemma, but no one else knew the key reason why this night, of all nights, was so hard.

As of today she'd officially lived longer without her mom than with her.

"I was in a wreck when I was a kid. Pretty bad. Broke my hip. Femur. A couple of ribs."

"Ahh…" He'd seen the way she limped sometimes after a long day, or how stiff she was when she had to get down on the floor or crouch for any length of time. He'd never commented on it, because he knew she'd hate it, and part of him had thought maybe it was old injuries having to do with her dead husband.

He slumped back against the porch railing and lit another cigarette. He offered it to her, but he wasn't surprised when she declined. She always did.

"How old were you?"

She hesitated. Then, "Fifteen. My fifteenth birthday."

He paused mid-puff to stare at her. Her mother had died when she was fifteen, he knew that. An accident, she'd always said, sort of dismissive like. She never wanted to talk about it. He studied her and cursed when he saw it.

The strain around her eyes. The tension in her smile. The rigid set to her shoulders.

"Olivia," he said, his head falling back. "Ach, lass, why didn't ye say?"

"Say what, Chibby? I wasn't going to ruin everyone's good time. Gemma put a lot of work into this, and she's excited about it." She shrugged and flicked her fingers. "It's fine. I'm a grownup. I can make it through one night of faking it."

He snorted. "You fake it often, darlin'?"

"In life, yes. In other things?" Her mouth twisted. "I have a strict  _no faking it_  policy."

"Aye, Ollie girl," he said. "I just bet you do."

She eyed him a moment. What was he doing? They didn't flirt. Yeah, sure, he checked her out sometimes, but he was a guy. He wasn't gross about it, and it had never been a big deal. So why was he looking at her now like she was something he'd like to sink his teeth into?

Smiling nervously, she ran a hand back through her hair. That only made his pupils go wider. He reached out, hesitating a moment as though waiting for her permission, and then twined a lock of it around his finger.

"Never seen it down before," he said, roughly.

"Um." It was suddenly hard to breathe, and she felt color rise on her cheeks. "Yeah," she said. "Um. I sometimes do when I'm not working."

Their eyes met and held. His dark and intense, hers bright and wide. Her teeth sank into her lower lip and his mouth moved in a little smirk.

"I should get back inside," she said. Her voice was breathy, and he thought maybe now he knew what she would sound like if he were fucking her. Not hard, rough fucking, but slow and gentle. With lots of kissing.

He blinked. Where the hell had that come from? He didn't want to fuck Ollie. She was Juice's if she was anybody's, but he'd heard she was was going around with that girl from Lodi again, Kitty Pink.

Now there was a thought. Sexy little Ollie with her pretty tits and all that red hair snuggled up to a luscious blonde…

 _Mother of Christ_ , he thought. He scraped a hand down his face and mustered up a smile. "Aye, lass. You're the guest of honor. Gem'll be wantin' to cut the cake soon."

"Yeah." She shook her hair back, pulling the slippery strands from between his fingers, and stepped away. "You coming?"

"Right behind you, Ollie girl." He lifted his cigarette, and after a moment she nodded. As if Gemma didn't allow smoking in her house. Whatever. Maybe he needed a break from the crowd too. She cast him one last look over her shoulder and disappeared inside.

Opie was headed her way, and he cut her off before she could escape again. "Drink," he said and handed it to her. "And I think it's cake time."

"Fuck," she muttered and took a swig. He gave her an amused look, but she ignored him. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Ollie!" It was Tara. People moved out of her way as she maneuvered through the press, and soon she had Olivia by the arm. "Over here. By the table."

Olivia followed her to Gemma's huge dining room table, then Tara hurried (as well as she was able) to the kitchen. Someone hit the lights, and a moment later Tara and Gemma emerged with a big chocolate cake. It was covered in candles (all thirty), and there was a matchbox car perched on top.

That made her laugh.

They all started to sing "Happy Birthday," and it was awful. Really fucking awful, but at the same time kind of wonderful, because as much as she hated her birthday, she couldn't remember being this happy once in the last fifteen of them. Tara held her hair back while she bent over the cake and blew as hard as she could. A little over half the candles sputtered out and there were good-natured jeers all around.

"Okay, okay!" she said, waving a hand. "Gimme a sec." She took a deep breath, really filling her diaphragm, and then blew. She got them all that time, and Kozik clapped her on the back and pressed a rough kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, Ollie, you sure know how t'blow!" he said with a lascivious wink.

"All right," said Opie. He grabbed Kozik by the shoulder and pulled him away. "Pretty sure she didn't wish for your dick, Kozik. Go find somebody else to harass."

Gemma came up behind her and rested a hand on the small of her back, and Olivia flashed her a distracted smile.

"Wanna do the honors?" Gemma said, holding out a cake knife.

"Sure!" She tried to infuse as much brightness as she could into her voice. It was okay. It really was. Kozik was harmless and Opie was looking out for her and whatever had just happened out on the porch between her and Chibs was no big deal. She needed to have another drink, relax, and enjoy the night.

* * *

Chibs finally wandered in about twenty minutes later. Gemma had saved him a piece of cake, and she handed it to him with a wink and a smile. He grinned at her, returned the wink, and ambled over to join Piney and Miles at the kitchen table. They were in a deep, heated discussion about something, but they were so far into it they weren't even using real words anymore and Chibs couldn't pick up the thread.

He took a long pull of his beer, ate his cake, and watched Olivia across the room.

She was talking to Lyla and Tara, and while she and Lyla were standing, they'd pulled up a chair for Tara. That meant Olivia and Lyla had to bend over just a little bit to hear and be heard over the party noise, and Chibs was getting an eyeful of thigh.

Not Lyla's thigh. One did not leer at a brother's old lady.

But Olivia wasn't an old lady—a fact she'd made abundantly clear about a thousand times—and if Juice was stupid enough not to stake his claim before he went inside for fourteen months, well.

He chuckled to himself.  _Stake his claim_. Right. On Olivia. That'd go over like a lead balloon.

He licked chocolate icing off his fork and got up to put his dishes in the sink just as she turned around. She caught him watching her and lifted a brow. She seemed more relaxed, he thought. Probably all that bourbon. He sauntered toward the sink, keeping his stride loose and just a little swaggering, and she met him there to drop off Tara's glass.

"Hi there," she said. Her smile was warm, her cheeks just a bit flushed. Her mouth looked full and pink, though her red lipstick had worn off hours ago.

"Lass," he said with a nod. "Enjoyin' your party a bit more now?"

"A bit," she said. His hand was propped on the edge of the sink, and she brushed hers across it, a brief caress. "Thanks for asking. And I guess I don't have to tell you—"

"Aye," he said before she could continue. "It stays between us, Ollie girl."

Her lips curved, and he couldn't keep his gaze away from them. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to rub his thumb across them. Is that what color her nipples were? What did they look like after they'd been kissed, what shade of pink were they then?

"Chibs?" she said.

He gave himself a mental shake and met her eyes again. "Sorry, lass. Mind wanderin'."

She lifted a brow, her expression wry. It didn't take a genius to tell what he'd been thinking. She had a feeling that if they weren't in public he might have just mauled her.

For some reason that didn't upset her as much as she thought it should. "Have a good night, Chibby. I'm going to mingle." She put a little swing in her step as she walked away, and when she looked over her shoulder she wasn't disappointed: his eyes were trained on her ass, and when he saw her notice he grumbled something and spun the other way.

Chibs stomped out of the kitchen and down the hall toward the bathroom. He passed a few crow eaters on the way, and though they greeted him with enthusiasm, he just nodded and kept going. He didn't want to be rude, but they weren't exactly what he was looking for.

He shut the bathroom door behind him and turned the thumb lock. Leaned both hands on the counter and took a long breath. His cock was an aching throb in his jeans, and he didn't have a fucking clue why. It wasn't because of Ollie. He'd never thought of her like that—or at least he hadn't in months—and while she looked cute tonight, she wasn't entirely his type.

He preferred them taller. Leggy. Brunette. She had a truly gorgeous set of tits, though, and the freckles were something.

He wondered when he'd pulled his cock out. He didn't care; he couldn't fucking think and the only thing he wanted was to come and come hard. He wrapped his hand around it and used the foreskin to stroke up and down, over the head and back along the shaft.

He let out a shuddering breath and propped himself against the counter with one hand while the other one worked his cock. He imagined one of those crow eaters he'd just walked by in here with him, on her knees with her lips wrapped around him. The dark-haired one with the tattoos, wearing the corset. The things he could do to her…

He closed his eyes, but instead of the foxy brunette he found himself picturing an equally foxy redhead. In his mind's eye she looked up at him, his dick filling her mouth, and her eyes were wide, green like spring leaves.

"Fuck," he rasped. "Swallow it down, sweet girl. Swallow my big fat cock!"

Squeezing, he stroked faster. Rubbed his palm over the tip and smeared pre-come down the shaft. She wouldn't like being on her knees, not on the hard tile. He could pull her up, turn her around, and bend her over. What kind of panties did she have on under that cheeky green dress? Maybe none at all.

The thought made him groan. His balls were aching, his cock throbbing and iron-hard. He thrust his hips, imagining that he was thrusting into her sweet wet cunt. He bet she liked to be fucked hard. The way she'd looked at him when she walked away, her round little ass wiggling at him. She'd beg him for it. Harder, faster, deeper, up on her toes to take him as deep as she could, and him watching her face in the bathroom mirror as he grabbed a handful of that hair and pounded into her.

"That's it, Ollie baby," he moaned in a whisper. "You love the way I fuck you. You love my cock in your pretty pink cunt!"

He had just enough presence of mind to grab a handful of tissues from the box by the sink before he exploded. Hot, sticky come filled the Kleenex as his cock spasmed again and again. He shuddered and chanted a string of Gaelic obscenities, low and rough and filthy.

When it was finally over he stood panting, his dick slowly going soft in his hand, and realized that hadn't been nearly enough. Christ on the cross. What would she say if she knew he'd just jerked off in the bathroom thinking about her? She'd probably never look at him again, much less want to be in the same room with him.

She was a sweetheart, Ollie. Not the type of girl to be fucked over a bathroom sink. She'd picked Juicy up the first night they met, true, but he couldn't really blame her for that. A gorgeous smile combined with a cute ass: who could resist a combo like that?

His cock twitched in his hand and he glared down at it. He was not going to get hard again thinking about Olivia and Juice fucking. There was a great deal to like about the idea, but any minute now—

As if summoned by his half-formed thought, there was a knock at the door. He scowled, flushed the tissues, and tucked himself away. Washed his hands, and then stopped short when he opened the door.

"Oh," she said. "There you are." She frowned and raised a hand to brush against his face. "Are you okay? You look flushed."

He managed a smile and grabbed her fingers, squeezing gently. "Aye, Ollie girl. Think I need another drink is all."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I'll see you out there."

He slipped past her and tried to keep his gait casual as he walked down the hall. The foxy brunette was on the couch talking to another crow eater, and when she saw him approaching she looked up with a flirtatious smile.

"Hey there, darlin'," he said. He held out a hand and she took it, her grin deepening. He winked at her and pulled her to her feet. "What say we head out? I'm feelin' the need for a private party."

He looked down at the girl she'd been talking to—also brunette, but with shorter hair—and offered her his free hand. "Semi-private," he said, smirking.

The girls both laughed as he threw an arm around each of them and led them toward one of the guest rooms. Gemma might be pissed, but he didn't care. He needed to clear his head, and the girls were eager enough.

They passed Olivia as she was coming out of the bathroom, and her mouth twisted in a sardonic smile.

"Join us, lass?" he said.

She seemed to consider it a moment before she shook her head. "No thanks. You guys have fun."

"Aye, darlin'," he said over his shoulder. "We most certainly will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. A prequel to the Chibs/Olivia scene that I'll be writing soon. :)


	4. No One Has to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs and Olivia have a drunken encounter in the clubhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place several months after the last scene, Olivia's birthday party, and about 2-3 months before the guys get out of jail.

**i've dreamed a thousand nights away**  
 **of you and your arms around me**  
 **you whispered softly, "it's ok"**  
 **and time would suspend inside me**  
Eliot Morris, "No One Has to Know"

Olivia had had a bad fucking day. It had started first thing in the morning: she had one clean work smock left, and when she went to put it on she saw it had a hole in it. A big one. How the fuck had she ripped it and not noticed?

She burned her toast. Was late for work. A pen exploded in her pocket. She fought all fucking day with the smock she'd been forced to borrow, because she worked with fucking giants and for some reason there weren't any extra ones in her size. A customer had accused her of trying to cheat him, which was  _laughable_. Except she hadn't been in the mood to laugh.

She'd snapped and snarled her way through the day until finally Gemma had pulled her to the office to do invoices. Clearly she wasn't fit to be around anybody, and once Gemma got her settled at the computer she made herself scarce.

Of course the computer didn't exactly help her mood. They had never gotten along, and she lost her work  _twice_  before she started saving every five minutes. She was cursing it viciously by the time she finally got through, and that was the moment Chibs stuck his head in the office.

"Charming as ever, lass," he said with a smirk.

She glared up at him. "Fuck you, Telford."

"Aye. Suppose I deserved that." He ambled over and propped a hip on the desk next to her. Lit a cigarette and smoked thoughtfully for a few minutes while she worked.

"Can I help you with something, or are you just here to pollute my airspace with secondhand smoke?"

He laughed and put it out. "Forgive me, darlin'. I wasn't thinking."

"Hum." She was clearly unimpressed.

Her head was bent over the keyboard and for a moment he was mesmerized by the back of her neck. There was a constellation of freckles there, a bit darker than the others, and he tried to make sense of the pattern. There wasn't one. It was just a scatter of spots, a series of marks unique to her.

The complex braids of her hair wove together into a bun at the curve of her skull. Small strands escaped to curl against her neck, tendrils of flame on ivory.

What would she taste like there? He knew how her hair felt between his fingers. How would her skin feel beneath his tongue? As silky as it looked?

She cut her eyes up at him, and when she caught the look on his face she flushed. "What?" she said.

"Ah…" He cleared his throat and flashed a smile, charming and self deprecating. "Nothin' at all, Ollie lass. Was just wonderin' if I could interest you in a drink."

She leaned back in her chair and studied him through narrowed eyes. "A drink?"

"Aye. Liquid imbibed by mouth. Understood to be alcoholic in nature in this context."

Rolling her eyes, she went back to work.

"Olivia. It's nearly seven. Come to the clubhouse. Have a drink. I think you need it."

She let out a hard sigh and scowled at the computer screen. Finally, grudgingly, "Yeah. I guess I kinda do. Give me a sec to finish up here. I'll meet you there."

"If you're not there in ten minutes I'm coming back here to drag you." He pointed at her. "Don't try me, lass."

She looked up at him, a retort at the ready, but it died on her lips. Something about his face gave her pause, and after a moment she nodded. "Ten minutes. I promise."

He squeezed her shoulder and sauntered away, and she didn't take her eyes off him till the door closed at his back. That had been sort of weird, but surely she had imagined it. The way he'd been looking at her since her birthday, but only sometimes, when he thought she wasn't watching…

It was meaningless. Chibs was a friend. All the guys eyed her occasionally, and she'd gotten used to it. None of them meant anything by it, and they all knew she was off limits. Just some harmless looking.

She saved her file, double checked to make sure it was still there, and shut down the computer. It was busy in the clubhouse, even without the missing guys. It seemed like the crow eater population had grown despite the fact that there were fewer club members to go around, and some of the newer ones gave Olivia dirty looks as she made her way through the crowd. She ignored them. They'd learn quick enough.

Chibs was at the bar talking to Chucky, and when he saw her he lifted his hand in a wave. "Five minutes. Very good."

She made a face. "Thanks. I live to please."

Chibs choked a little, and she offered a sweet smile. "Swallow wrong?" she said.

"Aye. Somethin' like that."

"What can I get you, Ollie?" Chucky said.

"Rare Breed if there's any left." She held her fingers a few inches apart. "Water."

He nodded and glanced at Chibs.

"Same as the lady. Can't let her drink alone."

Bobby appeared at her elbow and offered a smile. "Hey, Ollie. Hadn't seen you over here in a while."

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy. Chibs suggested I stop by tonight, so…" She trailed off with a shrug.

"Good to have you." He paused, and his look was shrewd. "Feelin' any better?"

Her mouth twisted. "I'm feeling fine, Bobby. I just wasn't in the greatest mood. Hopefully Chibs is right and bourbon will help the problem."

Chibs snorted into his glass as he finished off his whisky. "Aye," he said, shortly. "Hopefully."

Chucky appeared and set their glasses in front of them, then slid a bottle down the bar toward Bobby. Before Bobby could catch it, it hit a peanut shell and tipped. Beer splashed all over Olivia's shirt and dribbled down onto her jeans in a cold, hoppy wave.

"Oh man!" Chucky said. "I'm so sorry, Ollie! I've got a towel—"

He held it out, but for a moment she ignored it. "Holy  _shit_  that's cold," she said on a hard breath. The bottle had been frosty from the cooler, and it felt like being doused in ice water.

"All right, lass?" Chibs said. He took the towel and brushed some beer off her arm. Endeavored to ignore the way her shirt clung to her, and how hard her nipples were. He was partially successful.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay, Chucky. Shit happens." She dabbed at herself with the towel but then tossed it on the bar. "I've got a change of clothes in my locker. I'll be right back."

They watched her go and Chucky shook his head mournfully. "She's mad. I can tell."

"She'll get over it, buddy," Bobby said. "Now come over here and let's clean up this mess."

* * *

She still smelled like beer when she got back, but at least she wasn't wet anymore. She wore a blue dress, about knee length, with a low vee in the front. She'd traded her scuffed black boots for red pumps with a little bow at the toe and taken down the bun so that her braid hung free down her back.

Chibs watched her as she walked toward him. She moved differently in these clothes: looser, softer, with a bit more swing to her hips. He wasn't sure she was even aware of it, but everyone else was. He wasn't the only one with eyes on her.

She joined him at the bar and he grinned. "Better, darlin'?"

"Much." Her glass was where she'd left it, and she took a long sip.

Chibs waved Chucky down and got the bottle from him. "Let's go somewhere a wee bit quieter," he said to her.

She lifted a brow. "Couple bottles of water, too, Chuck," she said. "This stuff isn't made to drunk straight."

"Ach." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, lass."

Chucky handed her the water and smiled. "I'm sorry about the beer, Ollie."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad."

"Really?"

She laughed. "Yeah, Chucky. Really." She patted his arm and went after Chibs, weaving her way through the crow eaters until she got to the couch where he waited. She sank down next to him and set the bottles on the table.

They were out of the way, sort of tucked against a wall, and they felt removed from the crowd. They drank in silence for a time, watching the bustle and noise, until finally he topped off her drink and offered her a smile.

"So. Ollie girl. What's on your mind?"

She lifted a brow. "You're the one who called this meeting, Chibs."

"Aye. And you're the one who's been biting everyone's head off all day. So?"

She scowled down at the liquid in her glass and smoothed her skirt over her thigh. "Kitty and I split this weekend."

"Ahhh, lass, I'm sorry. Nothin' like heartbreak to bring out the best in a body."

"I'm not—" She broke off and her frown deepened. "I'm not entirely heartbroken. I think that's part of why I'm so mad."

He blinked at her. "You'd been together a bit, yeah?"

"About six months. Not that long, really."

"Long enough to develop some feelings."

"You'd think," she muttered. Her mouth quirked. "It's not that I didn't have  _feelings_. I just didn't have the same ones she did."

He poured a bit more bourbon in their glasses and added a splash of water. She was right: it was better with the water. Otherwise the flavor was too strong.

"That's a rough one, darlin'. What'll you do?"

"What's there  _to_  do? She's gone. For real this time." She nestled into the corner of the couch and pulled her legs up underneath her. "It's better, though. She deserves everything, and I just can't do that for her."

"It's good you know that, though. Before either of you got in any deeper."

"Yeah," she said, her mouth twisting in a bitter moue. "That's true."

He changed the subject. They drank some more. It grew late and the clubhouse started to empty out. She held up her glass and peered through it.

"I might have to stay here tonight," she said.

"I could give you a ride."

She stared at him. "Not sure that'd be any better."

He gave her a leering wink. "I didn't say a ride  _home_ , lass."

She snorted and smacked his leg with the back of her hand. "Behave, Chibby." But then her expression changed and she ran her tongue over her full bottom lip. "Tell me something."

"Aye?" he said, roughly. "Anythin', Ollie girl."

Leaning closer, she lowered her voice. "My birthday party. Were you really checking out my ass?"

He grinned. "I check out your ass every chance I get."

"Bullshit. If that were true I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

His eyes darkened as he studied her. "Aye, s'pose that's true. And a mighty fine ass it is, too." His gaze slid down her face; along the white column of her throat; to the low neckline on her dress. He could see the swell of her breasts and the black lace of her bra.

"Do you like what you see, Chibby?" she murmured.

"I've got eyes, darlin'."

She sat back with a grin. "That's good to know," she said.

"You're a cruel one, lass, and no mistake."

"Or maybe I just haven't had quite enough to drink yet."

"Oh, so you need to be drunk to flirt with me then?"

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe." She smirked at him and knocked back her drink. "I guess we'll find out."

Her knee was close to him—it was a small sofa, really more a love seat—and with a brief smile he ran his knuckle across her skin. "I'd rather not have you drunk, sweetheart," he murmured. His accent had thickened and his voice was rich and soft and warm enough to curl up in.

Heat flooded her cheeks. "What are you doing, Filip?"

"Nothin', lass," he said. "Just lookin' at you. Your pretty flushed face." He leaned closer and his voice dropped further. "Help me with a problem, darlin': are your nipples the same sweet shade of pink as your lips?"

She drew in a sharp breath and her mouth fell open. "Chibs—"

His hand drifted higher on her thigh, under the edge of her skirt. "Tell me to stop, Ollie girl. Tell me to stop and we never mention this again."

She sucked her lip into her mouth and sank her teeth into it. "Don't stop," she whispered.

"Good girl." His fingertips brushed her inner thigh, the warm silky skin just below her panty line. He kept his eyes steady on her face, watching hungrily as her pupils swallowed the green in her eyes and the color in her cheeks brightened further.

"Chibby," she said, softly.

"Mmm?"

"Did you jerk off in the bathroom at my birthday party?"

He frowned. Cleared his throat and sat back.

Her mouth curved in a little smile. "You stopped," she said.

His expression turned wry as he finished off his drink. "You aren't exactly what you seem, are you, lass?"

"I hope to hell not," she said, lifting a brow. "Otherwise I've wasted a fuckload of time building this image for nothing." She tilted toward him. "Answer the question."

"You first, Ollie girl."

She slid off the couch and held out a hand. "Why don't you find out?"

He gaped at her. She bent to rest her hands on the back of the couch, one on either side of him. "What's the matter, sugar? Don't you want to know?"

"You're drunk, lass," he said, choking a little.

"Not that drunk." She straightened and patted his cheek. "I'm going to the bathroom. I guess if you're here when I get back we'll see what happens."

He watched her go with wide, stunned eyes. Was she serious? She seemed serious. But if she was just fucking with him and he…

She knew he'd jerked off at the party. She'd asked, sure, but she wouldn't ask something like that unless she already knew the answer. She didn't seem upset by it. He shifted to try to ease the pressure in his jeans. What would she do if he went back there after her? She'd told him not to stop touching her leg, but that didn't mean she wanted any more.

Except now that he'd had his hands on her he wasn't sure he'd ever have her out of his system. He wanted to taste her. To feel her around him. To know how her voice sounded when she came.

He pushed himself off the sofa and headed toward the hallway. The clubhouse was deserted by now, and it was quiet and still. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and then the door opened and she stepped out. He paused, but she noticed him anyway and sauntered closer.

"Chibby," she said when she was near enough to touch.

"Lass," he breathed.

"You look like a man with something on your mind."

"Aye."

She lifted a brow. "You planning to share with the rest of the class?"

He slid a hand around her waist, and when she didn't slap him he pulled her closer. "Let me see, sweet girl," he rasped.

"See what?" she said. Her head was tilted back so she could see his face, and when he slid a hand over her ass and started to gather a handful of her skirt her eyes went wide.

"Show me your pretty nipples, darlin'. Wanna get my mouth on one."

"Just one?"

"One step at a time."

She smirked and hooked a finger in the cup of her bra. Pulled it and her dress down, but he kept his eyes on her face for another few beats before his gaze trailed down. He grinned and tweaked the nipple between his knuckles.

"Very lovely, darlin'."

"Waitin' on your mouth, Chibby," she said.

He growled at her tone, impatient and demanding, and dipped his head. He flicked his tongue against her once, twice, a third time, and when she tangled her fingers in his hair he let out a breath and sucked her into his mouth. He nipped her with his lips. Sank his teeth in until she whimpered.

"Like that, sweet girl?"

"Uh huh," she breathed. "That's a good start."

He grinned and kissed his way up her chest. Along the side of her neck, and finally, finally to her mouth. Her eyes were huge, her breath short, and she lifted just a little to meet him partway. He groaned at the taste of her: bourbon and mint and something sweet and tantalizing that drove him nuts.

Her tongue stroked against his and he hauled her closer. She bit his lip; sucked it and lathed her tongue across it and then bit him again.

He had to stop kissing her. Had to before he couldn't. Probably already too late for that anyway.

He spun them both around, and then turned her so that her back was to him. She pressed her ass into him and wiggled; the feel of his erection made her moan.

"Office!" she said as he pushed her skirt up.

" _Here_ ," he ground out. "Right here." He bit the back of her neck and stroked his hands down her hips. He stopped, momentarily nonplussed, but when he looked down a grin twisted his mouth. She had a condom tucked into the waistband of her panties, and he recognized the brand they kept in the bathroom.

"Well, well," he said, laughing.

She cast a smile over her shoulder. "Figured it was better to be prepared. Just in case."

"Aye," he said. He left it there and caressed her thighs. "Is that what you want, sweet girl? You want me to fuck you?" He pressed two fingers between her legs, sliding them back and forth along the edge of her panties.

She shivered, and for a moment her mind blanked.  _Is_  that what she wanted? She'd grabbed the condom for a reason, but it had almost been more a whim than anything else. A little flirting—well, okay, kind of intense flirting—had very suddenly turned into his erection pressed against her ass and his fingers rubbing her pussy.

She was dripping wet, hot and aching, and though there was a voice in her head telling her this was a terrible idea, another, louder voice was begging for it.

"Yeah, Chibby," she finally said, almost a whimper. "Fuck me, baby. Want it so bad!"

"Goddamn, sweetheart," he grated. He ripped her panties off like they were tissue, and when his finger dipped between her lips he groaned and let his forehead fall to rest on her shoulder.

"So fuckin' wet. You got any idea how much I wanna fuck this sweet little cunt, Ollie girl?"

"Show me, sugar," she said, another breathless command.

She rocked back into him when she heard the jingle of his belt and the scrape of zipper. He shoved his jeans and underwear down and kissed her neck. "Shhh, baby. Shh. You're gonna get what you want. You're gonna get this big fat cock in you."

He rolled the condom over his throbbing erection, and she let out a moan when she felt him between her lips. "Tell me you want it, sweet girl. Tell me exactly what you want."

She squirmed and whimpered, but at last she said, "I want your cock, Chibby. Want you to fuck me so hard and so good. Need you inside me, baby!"

"Mmmm, darlin', you sound so good." He grasped her hip with one hand and held his cock with the other. he brushed the tip back and forth across her clit and chuckled at the noises she made. "Eager little thing, aren't you?"

"Goddammit, Chibs, fuck me!"

He groaned and thrust into her, long and hard. "Like that, Ollie girl?"

"Yes, yeah, just like that!"

He gathered her wrists with one hand and pinned them over her head. The other went between her legs to find her clit, and he started to move. She was incredibly tight, and he didn't want to hurt her. He went slow, easy, despite the impatient little noises she made.

"So big, Chibby!" she moaned. "Goddamn you're huge."

He felt bigger than Juice, though not by much, and it had been over a year since that memorable encounter. Her toys were all smaller than that, and she wasn't used to taking anything quite as big as his cock. It felt incredible, and even the slight pain electrified her.

"That good, sweetheart? You like my big cock in your tight pink cunt?" he murmured against her ear.

"Fuck yes," she said. "So fucking good!"

"So wet for me, baby. So hot and slick." He bit her ear. "Such a good girl, my sweet Ollie."

His fingers worked her clit, his knuckles massaging and pinching, and she begged him for more. "Please, Chibby, please. Harder!"

"Fuck you harder? Fuck you nice and deep so you can come all over my cock?"

"Yes!" she moaned. "Yes please oh God I need it to so bad!"

She'd loosened around him, and now he slid in and out with ease. He gave her what she wanted and thrust into her in a rough, steady rhythm.

"Yes, Chibby, yeah like that fuck that's so good!"

"I did jerk off durin' your party, lass. Was imaginin' this exact thing. Bendin' you over that bathroom counter and fuckin' you till you screamed."

"Oh my God that's so  _fucking_  hot."

He laughed, breathlessly, and let go of her wrists to tug at her nipple. He freed the other breast and felt them bounce against his hand as he slammed into her.

"You gonna come for me, baby girl?"

"Yeah," she said, high-pitched and desperate. "Yeah fuck so close!"

"Good girl. That's it, sweetheart. Come on my fat cock. Scream for me." He pinched her clit between his fingers and rubbed it faster and harder, his fingertips stroking from her clit to the base of his cock where he penetrated her and back again. She lifted onto her toes to take him deeper and he felt his balls go tight.

"God, Chibby, oh God that's it, that's it,  _fuck_!" Her body arched, her head thrown back, and she was nothing but wordless moans and incoherent babble as the orgasm took her. She shuddered in his arms, wave after wave, and he gritted his teeth to ride it out, but it was too much. She clenched around him again and again and he lost the last slippery grasp he'd had on his control.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph so goddamn sweet so good, baby!" His hips bucked against her and he exploded, filling the condom as she rocked back into him.

"So good, Chibby," she moaned. "Just like that."

They rode it out together, and he didn't let up on her clit until she was shaking all over. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. He buried his face in her hair and they both struggled to breath.

"Holy Mother of God," he finally murmured.

"You okay, Chibby?"

"Aye. You?" He straightened and tugged the condom off. She turned around and leaned against the wall, her full mouth curved in a delighted grin.

"I'm great. Not every day I get to come like that." She straightened the top of her dress, and he resisted the urge to pinch her nipples one last time.

He frowned. "I should hope not."

"Don't get your back up, baby." She helped him fix his clothes, pulling his jeans into place and buckling his belt. "That's definitely some of the best sex I've ever had with a guy."

"Hum," he said, a low, doubtful noise.

She was downplaying it: her legs were weak and tingly, and part of her wanted to drag him back to one of the bedrooms to see if he ate pussy anywhere near as well as he fucked. But he wasn't who she really wanted, and it was unfair to use him like that. She had no idea how he felt about any of this, but she knew as much as she liked Chibs, she didn't want to be involved with him. Not like that.

He must've seen some of it in her face, because he smiled and ran a fingertip along her jaw. Leaned down and kissed her long and sweet. When the kiss broke he studied her through dark, knowing eyes. "Why did the lovely Ms. Pink decide to sever ties?"

The question surprised her, and for a moment she was at a loss. Finally she said, "She was tired of the competition."

"Ach." He took a step back. "Aye. Shrewd woman."

"Yeah," she said. Her voice was small and sad. "She was that."

He rubbed his thumb over her swollen mouth. "Not too much longer till our lads come home."

She took his hand and kissed the back of it. A goodbye, he understood. He gave a mental shake of his head. What did he want with a woman who loved another man anyway?

"I should maybe find someplace to sleep," she said.

"Aye. Walk you?"

She opened her mouth to say yes, but she knew if he did she would invite him in. And he'd accept. And if they spent the night together it would be a disaster for both of them.

"Thanks, Chibby," she said. "I can find it."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, lass. You workin'?"

"Nope. Day off. I'll probably get up early and head home before we open."

He had eased back, away from her, and as they spoke the words came easier. They slipped into their old ways, and by the time they finished discussing the weather forecast and having a brief debate on the merits of scotch versus bourbon things were nearly back to the way they'd been before.

She smiled at him, kissed his cheek, and slipped away. "Night, Chibby," she said.

"Aye, sweet girl," he murmured. "G'night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended a little more sadly than I intended. But, I mean, we all know it works out okay!


	5. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Chibs have an encounter that sends Juice running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this takes place right after the guys get out of jail in s4. In the context of Come With Me, the scene happens in the middle of chapter 12, after Olivia catches Juice with Dana, but before their conversation in Gemma's office.

**when you're thirsty and need love**  
 **i give it up till i'm empty, baby**  
 **must be good to you**  
 **if you're lonely in your bed**  
 **i'll fill it up to the top, baby**  
 **must be good to you**  
Beyoncé, "Blow"

Juice wondered if there were some sort of medal to be earned in the category of fucking up. If there were he'd probably just fuck that up, too. He poured another shot of tequila and tossed it back. What a fucking moron. He didn't even  _want_  Dana. He never really had.

But Olivia hadn't come to see him or written him or  _anything_  the entire time they'd been in jail, and then when they finally got out she was gone. Vacation. She'd worked for TM two years, and she finally took vacation the week he was getting home from over a year inside? Right.

He hadn't had his dick sucked in fourteen months, and there Dana had been with her pouty lips and her big eyes. Who in their right mind would say no, especially when the person you actually  _wanted_  sucking your dick wasn't anywhere to be found?

Olivia had made it clear she wasn't interested. She had no right to get so fucking pissed at him. He had no idea why he was so upset—or at least that's what he'd been telling himself the last two days. Of course he knew. He'd feel the same way if he'd walked in on her.

He gave up on the shot glass and just grabbed the bottle. Stumbled away from the bar and down the hall. He should try to get some sleep. He passed the bathroom where he'd almost fucked her once and shook his head. Maybe if he hadn't stopped her that day—

Whatever. She didn't want him, fine. Fuck her. He didn't want her either.

He laughed and pushed his way into one of the bedrooms. Collapsed on the bed and immediately sprang to his feet again as the bed let out a roar of annoyance.

"What the fuck?" the bed cried.

Juice blinked as the blankets heaved and a head appeared. Oh. Not the bed. Chibs. "Oops. Didn't know this one was occupied," he said.

"It fuckin' well is," said Chibs. He scrubbed a hand down his face and glared. "What are you doin', lad?"

He held up the bottle. "Gettin' shit-faced and lookin' for a place to crash."

"Gettin' shite-faced alone?"

Juice hitched a shoulder. "Nobody else around."

Chibs let out a huge sigh. "Have a seat, Juicy," he said and gestured to the sofa.

Juice blinked at it, but finally he wandered that way and toppled onto it. Chibs hauled himself out of bed and sank down next to Juice. He offered Chibs the bottle, and after making a brief face he accepted and took a pull.

"So, laddie." He cut his eyes Juice's way. "What's got you in such a mood?" Chibs could guess, but he figured it was better to let Juice volunteer the information.

"Nothin'," he grumbled. They drank in silence for a time, until finally Juice said, "Fuckin' Olivia, man."

"You're fuckin' Ollie?"

Juice scowled. "No!"

"Ah." Chibs took a pull and passed it back. "I'm guessin' that's the problem then."

"It was just a blowjob. Didn't mean a goddamn thing. But she's all pissed. Like, won't even talk to me. What the fuck?"

"Aye, well, women."

He snorted. "That about covers it."

"You interested in Dana?"

"Fuck no." He took a long swig. "She's hot, though. Great mouth."

"Aye," Chibs said, shortly. He took a moment to evaluate Juice's state of inebriation. Finally he said, "So's Ollie, though. Hot with a great mouth."

"A  _big_  mouth," Juice said under his breath, but with a certain fondness.

"She's no crow eater, Juicy. Woman like that takes a little more effort." Chibs shifted in his seat, trying not to think about his encounter with the woman in question. It had happened just down the hall from here, and he still hadn't forgotten the taste of her mouth or the sound of her voice as she begged him for more. He took a hasty pull of tequila.

"Kinda funny we fucked the first night we met."

Chibs lifted a brow and rose to grab his cigarettes off the bedside table. He lit one, but Juice shook his head when Chibs offered him the pack. Chibs cleared his throat and took a long drag. "What was that like?" he said. "If you don't mind me askin'."

Juice picked at the label on the bottle. It was getting empty. He should've grabbed a backup. "You kiddin'?" he said at last. "It was fuckin' amazing. Best sex of my life and I'm not makin' that shit up."

Chibs ducked his head to hide a grin. "Oh aye?"

"Yep." Juice grinned. "Pretty sure she enjoyed it, too, because I made her come like four times."

"Really?" he said, surprised. "Just fuckin' her?"

"Nah." He hesitated. Some part of his brain told him to shut up. Olivia would not want him discussing this with anyone. He glanced at Chibs. The room was mostly dark, illuminated only by the light filtering in from outside, but despite that he could see the interest on Chibs' face.

It was Chibs. Of all people Olivia wouldn't mind if he told  _Chibs_. And how would she know anyway? Wasn't like she was speaking to him these days.

He twisted around so that he was facing Chibs and rested the bottle between them. "I fingered her. Then fucked her on the table. Then ate her pussy. Then we fucked in the shower."

Chibs cleared his throat. He was trying not to picture Juice pushing Olivia back on a table and…or Juice's head between Olivia's thighs as he ground his face against that pretty pink cunt of hers…

He licked his lips and took another drag off his cigarette. "She like you eatin' her pussy, lad?" he said, his accent thickening as his voice dropped.

"Uh huh," Juice said. He smirked. "I'm really good at eatin' pussy, Chibby. She loved it."

"I bet she did."

Juice's fingers were wrapped loosely around the neck of the tequila bottle, and at some point he'd started to stroke it. Chibs' gaze zeroed in on the motion and his breath hitched a little. Juice noticed, but he didn't say anything. Instead he ran a fingertip around the mouth of the bottle and then raised it to his lips. His tongue hit the glass first, and Chibs watched his throat work as he swallowed.

When he lowered it their eyes met, and Juice grinned. "What?" he said, all innocence.

"What's she taste like?" Chibs said.

"Olivia?"

"Aye. Her sweet little cunt. Tastes like peaches, I bet."

Juice blinked. He hadn't expected Chibs to get quite so… _explicit_. But for some reason it didn't bother him. He was half-hard thinking about Olivia, their first night together, and something about Chibs' expression was strangely intriguing.

"Nah, man. Sweeter." He ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "You can't even—like the sweetest thing you ever tasted. And the sounds she makes when she comes? Fuck, brother." He let out a long, shaky breath and his head fell back. "I'd give anything to have her here right now."

"Aye? Here with you and me?"

He looked up, his hazy gaze sharpening a little. "With both of us?"

"That's what I said." Chibs watched him carefully. If he seemed like he might get pissed Chibs could laugh it off as a joke. If not…

"You wanna fuck my girl, Chibby?"

He lifted a brow. "Not sure she's your girl—though I supposed you do have prior claim."

"Not the question," Juice said and waved a hand.

Chibs smiled a little. "Aye, lad. I'd love to fuck her. Pretty little thing like that, I imagine nearly everybody in the clubhouse has at least thought about it." He leaned in and let his hand fall to rest on Juice's thigh. His gaze roamed from Juice's face down the length of his body, and he lingered a moment on the bulge in Juice's pants. "I'd love to fuck her, but I'd love it even more if you were there, too."

Juice's eyes went big. "What?" he said on a breath. "You mean like, you fuckin' her while I watched?"

"Aye, that. Or both of us fuckin' her."

He choked a little. "What, one in her ass and one in her pussy?"

"I bet her ass is nice and tight," Chibs said. His voice had gone low and thick, and he rubbed his thumb in a circle against Juice's thigh.

Juice shifted closer, his brow furrowed. "I bet she sucks dick even better than Dana."

"You ate her pussy but she didn't suck your dick?"

He flushed. "She's got a great mouth, but I just wanted to fuck her so bad. Once I got my fingers in her and felt her come, it was all I could think about."

"Fuckin' her, you mean?"

"Yeah. That and makin' her come," he rasped.

Chibs smirked. "Is that what you were doin' when I called, lad?"

Juice took a minute to think about it; it had been almost two years, after all; but finally he shook his head. "No. I'd already made her come once—"

"Fingered her," Chibs interrupted. "Bet she was so wet for you."

"Yeah," he said on a long breath. "Drippin', man. She'd just pushed my pants down when my phone rang."

"Ach," Chibs murmured. "So she was playin' with your cock when you were talkin' to me?"

Juice's chin lurched as he nodded. "Yep. Teasin' me."

"I wondered why you were makin' those noises."

"S'why I was tryin' so hard to get rid of you. She had her—she had her hand wrapped around my dick and I needed to fuck her so goddamn bad. Then you're askin' me all these questions about my bike and shit."

He grinned and licked his lips. "Not gonna lie, lad: I like that idea. I wish she'd had that pretty mouth of hers on you. Suckin' you. Licking. What if she'd made you come while we were havin' a wee chat?"

Juice's eyes were huge and heavy-lidded, and his mouth had gone full and soft. Chibs could barely fight the urge to kiss him. He ran his hand up the inside of Juice's thigh and held it there, inches from his erection. Juice didn't push him away, but he wiggled a little.

"That, uh—that woulda been somethin', Chibby," he mumbled.

"You want me to touch you, Juicy?" Chibs said.

"I'm not gay," he managed after a long, breathless moment.

"You keep tellin' me about our Ollie's sweet tight cunt, and I'll jerk you off. How about that?"

Juice's mouth fell open and he panted. "Never…never been with a guy before."

"I know it, lad. But you like the idea, don't you?"

His head jerked in a nod. "Kinda wish Olivia were here."

"She could ride your big brown cock while you suck mine," Chibs murmured.

"Fuck, Chibby—"

Chibs cut him off by clamping his hand around the back of Juice's neck and hauling him in for a kiss. The tequila spilled between them but neither paid attention. Juice froze for a moment, but when Chibs' teeth sank into his lip he groaned and kissed back.

Juice pushed him against the arm of the couch and straddled his hips. Chibs laughed against Juice's mouth and they were kissing again, tongues swirling and teeth nipping. Chibs' hands raced up Juice's back, and he stripped his shirt off with a curse. Juice pulled away, wide-eyed, and Chibs brushed his fingers over Juice's cheek.

"Nothin' has to happen, laddie. I know you're drunk."

"Don't think I wanna fuck, Chibby."

"It's all right, darlin'. Best not to have your first time under the influence anyway."

Juice's eyes darted down and back up again. He licked his swollen lips. "I could suck your cock."

Chibs drew in a sharp breath. "You'd like that, Juicy boy?"

There was a long pause while he thought it over. Finally he nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I've never—but—"

Chibs scraped his thumb over Juice's lower lip. "You're good with your mouth. Aye, lad, I can imagine." He smiled. "Suck my cock for me, if that's what you'd like."

"Yeah," he said, breathless. "Yeah I think I would." He slid off Chibs' lap and reached for him. He was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, dressed for bed, and he lifted his hips to let Juice pull his shorts down.

Juice licked his lips again at the sight of Chibs' cock: thick and hard, uncircumcised, the veins practically throbbing. Juice brushed his thumb over the tip and it twitched. Chibs inhaled and Juice grinned.

"Get that hot mouth on me, darlin'," Chibs said. "Gotta have it before I go nuts."

Still grinning, Juice flicked his tongue against it. Wrapped two fingers around the shaft and tugged the foreskin down so he could lick across the head.

"Like that?" he mumbled.

"It's a good start, laddie," Chibs breathed. "Don't stop. Please, Juicy."

"Wasn't gonna." He sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. It was…different. Different than anything he'd tasted or felt before. He kinda liked it.

He sucked harder and listened to the quiet moan Chibs made.

No, he really liked it.

Juice pulled him in deeper, working the shaft with his tongue as he sucked. He bobbed his head up and down, and Chibs rested a hand against the curve of his skull.

"Fuck, sweetheart, that's it. What a sweet mouth you've got. Made for suckin' my cock."

Juice groaned and dragged his tongue up and down, tracing each vein and wiggling against the slit. Chibs' hips bucked a little, and Juice wrapped his lips around him and took him deep.

"That's right," Chibs said between pants. "Swallow it down, sweet boy. You love my fat cock in your eager little mouth, don't you? Goddamn, Juicy!"

He lapped and sucked, swirled his tongue around the head and wrapped his hand around the base to pump up and down. He worked the glans with his mouth, nipping at it with his lips, while his fingers squeezed the slick shaft. Pre-come oozed from the tip, and he licked it away with a moan.

"Taste so good, Chibby," he rasped.

He wanted to hang on, to make it last, but it was too fucking good, and he'd been hard and aching basically since Juice brought up his first night with Olivia. Now he thought he'd explode any second, but he wanted to make sure Juice was ready.

"Don't stop, baby, don't stop. Fuck so close you got me crazy, darlin'! You gonna let me come all down your throat? You gonna suck down every drop?"

Juice nodded as Chibs' cock hit the back of his throat. He palmed Chibs' balls, caressing and stroking them, and alternated between long, hard pulls on his dick and short, quick ones. Chibs jerked against him, and he gripped the back of Juice's neck to hold him down as he thrust into his mouth. Juice gave an eager keen and Chibs cursed low and filthy before his head fell back and the orgasm seized him.

"Fuck yeah, Juicy boy,  _fuck_  your mouth is so goddamn  _sweet_!"

For a second Juice choked, then his brain caught up and he started to swallow. Chibs kept coming, jet after jet, and Juice gulped it all down. He was moaning in a babbling combination of English and Gaelic, and Juice had no idea what he was saying.

Finally the orgasm began to subside, and Chibs fell against the arm of the couch with a protracted groan. Juice sat up fast and stared. What the fuck had he just done?

He scrambled around for his shirt and yanked it on. Chibs raised his head and fixed Juice with a lazy look.

"Somethin' wrong, lad?"

"I just—I can't—I gotta go, Chibby."

"So soon? Thought maybe I could—"

"I'm not gay, Chibs!"

"Aye, lad," he said, quietly. "Neither'm I. Was just a bit o' fun. You sayin' you didn't enjoy it?"

Juice scowled and pushed up from the couch. A wave of dizziness caught him and he stood for a moment with his hand to his head. "I'm drunk, man. I don't know what the fuck is goin' on." He practically ran for the door. "Gotta get outta here," he muttered.

A second later the door slammed behind him and Chibs let out a long sigh. That could have gone better. He tugged his shorts into place and tucked himself away. He hoped the lad wouldn't be weird about it. Maybe he wouldn't remember in the morning. That might be better, all told.

Chibs dropped down onto the bed and lit another cigarette. Wonderful: now he had both Ollie  _and_  Juice in his head, and he knew he had no business thinking about either one of them.

Ah well. Maybe one day Juice would get his wish and there'd be a chance for the three of them. If Olivia sucked cock anywhere as well as Juice did, it would be a treat indeed.

He grinned and stubbed out his cigarette. Juice would get over it, and hopefully Ollie would too. Chibs knew there wouldn't be any room for him then, but that was probably for the best.

And Chibs? Well. Chibs had gotten used to the quiet, and there were always the lasses in the clubhouse if a body got lonely. Not a bad life, all told.

He'd always have his memories, after all.


	6. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Olivia's first Thanksgiving together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized when I went to write this that I hadn't really left room for it in cwmt. SO! We're going to pretend there's room between Opie's funeral and Olivia's attack during the home invasion. That's when this happens. It's there. I promise.

**now i’m gonna love you**  
 **like the spring bursts from the ground**  
 **unfurling from the ground**  
 **unfurling from the ground**  
David Gray, "Holding On"

Juice was surprised by the knock on his door, and even more surprised when he answered it to find Olivia. She held plastic take-out bags in either hand, and her smile was tentative.

"Hi," she said. "I hope this's okay. I know I didn't call or anything—"

He grinned, big and bright. "Of course it's okay. Come in." He took a step back and she brushed past him. Her familiar just-out-of-the-shower scent enveloped him, along with the savory smell of Chinese food. "What'd you bring?"

"I thought you might be hungry," she said. "Mu shu pork, hunan beef, house lo mein, and egg rolls. Oh, and steamed dumplings. I also asked for extra fortune cookies."

He took the bags from her and set them on the coffee table. Wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. "Yep," he said. "That's why you're my girl."

"Oh am I?" she said, half laughing.

"Uh huh." His tone was joking, but his eyes were dark and intense on hers. He dipped his head to kiss her long and slow, and she made a low noise of pleasure against his mouth.

"I'm glad you came by," he said. "I was just thinking how hungry I am."

"You just want me for my Chinese food."

"Nah," he said, nibbling the side of her neck. "In fact, I think I want to skip straight to dessert."

"Oh?" she said. "I  _did_  get extra fortune cookies."

"Uh huh," he murmured. He walked her toward the couch, and when the back of her knees hit it he caught her before she could fall.

"What's on your mind, Ortiz?" she said with an amused tilt to her mouth.

"Just you," he said before his mouth closed over hers again. He tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck and dragged her zipper down with his other hand. She wiggled a little and sucked his lip. He peeled the bodice of her dress to her waist as she laughed.

"Take your panties off," he rasped in her ear. She shivered, her eyes big, and reached under her skirt to tug them down. They slid to the floor and she kicked them away.

"Better?" she said.

He bit his lower lip around a grin and nodded. His hands skimmed up the back of her thighs and over the curve of her ass, and he left one of them there as he moved the other one higher, along the ink on her side, to cup her breast through the mauve lace of her bra.

"You look so good, baby," he said, his voice rough. "Missed you today."

She smiled against his mouth as he kissed her. Things had been crazy since Opie's funeral. Juice had been spending most of his time with Clay, acting as chauffeur and general errand boy, and it seemed like someone always had eyes on Olivia—despite Jax' assurances that they believed her when she said she had no idea Potter's deal had been bogus.

They were still trying to keep the thing between them a secret, though at this point it was one of those "we all know but we're collectively not acknowledging that we know it" type secrets, which was fine with Olivia. It kept the MC out of their business, and that's what she wanted.

Point being, with all the craziness they hadn't had much time together, and since things had finally reached a pre-holiday lull, she'd decided it was the perfect time to surprise him with Chinese food. Not her usual MO; she tried to avoid girlfriend-ish things as a general rule; but for some reason with Juice all her old rules had never seemed to apply.

"I missed you too," she finally said, her fingertips tracing the lines of his back. She got his shirt off, but when she started to go for his belt he stopped her. She cast him a puzzled look.

"Later," he said. "I kinda got other ideas right now."

"You gonna share with the whole class?"

"You're real smart, Liv. I think you can probably figure it out."

Her laugh turned into a gasp as his lips closed around her nipple. He pulled away just long enough to tug her bra down and out of his way before he was back, nipping and sucking, scraping over it with his teeth. He stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh, and bit down on her nipple when she squirmed.

"Shhh, Livvie. Be still. I got you."

Those three simple words— _I got you_ —were like some sort of magic code. They never failed to make her feel both incredibly soothed and ridiculously aroused. Now her head fell back and her fingers tightened against his scalp. He cut his eyes up at her and his eyes crinkled in a grin.

His hand drifted higher until he brushed the heat between her thighs, and his own breath caught at how wet she was. "Baby—"

A flush spread over her cheeks. "What, Juicy? You have doubts about how much you turn me on?"

"Nope," he said. "Guess not." His smile was smug as he pushed her back onto the couch and knelt between her knees. He rucked her skirt up, and now her dress was bunched around her middle. She stroked the curve of his skull as he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh.

"Play with your nipples for me," he said. He grasped her legs and hauled her closer. "Pretty sure my hands are gonna be busy."

She shivered and pinched the nipple he'd so recently had in his mouth. He trailed his tongue up her thigh and along her slit. Flicked it against her sensitive lips and then pulled away when she whimpered.

"Gonna eat you so good, baby," he said. He sucked her labia into his mouth and rubbed them together. She moaned, and he made a low noise of pleasure at the sound. "That what you want, Livvie? You want me to eat your pussy? Lick you all up just the way you like?"

Her chin jerked in a nod. "Yeah, Juicy," she said, breathlessly. "Yeah, please!"

"Mmmm." He nibbled her swollen lips and ran his tongue over her clit. "Fuck you taste good," he said on a groan.

"Then quit teasing me, you jerk. Want you so bad, baby."

He slid a finger into her and grinned at the desperate, needy little noises she made. "I'm gonna take a long time about it. Food's gonna get cold. Sure you don't wanna eat first?"

She let out a breathless laugh. "I hate you so much."

He smirked and pressed his mouth against her. "Liar."

* * *

They'd made it back to his bed eventually, and now they were curled up together eating cold Chinese food. She was surprised he was okay with eating in bed; his neatness bordered on obsession; but it had been his idea when she'd tried to drag herself toward the tiny dining room table. He'd thrown her over his shoulder, grabbed the bags of food, and hauled her to the bedroom.

It had been another hour before they unpacked any of it, and then another thirty minutes or so before they'd actually gotten around to eating.

She chewed a bite of mu shu pork and rice while he picked the shrimp out of his lo mein—they were her favorite so he usually saved them for her—and after a moment she tapped him on the knee.

"You going to Gemma's thing tomorrow?" she said.

He hitched a shoulder and held up the lo mein. She nodded and they swapped. "Don't really have much choice," he said. "If I don't show she'll come hunt me down and drag me there by my ears. You?"

"Same, I imagine, only it'd be by the hair." She wrinkled her nose and pulled the sheet a little higher, to cover her chest. "It seems weird to be having a party right now."

"Because of Opie?" he said, quietly.

She nodded and took a bite of noodles. "That and…it's not like Clay will be there, right? But everyone else will be. And Nero, I guess. Which is fine; I like Nero; but it's just weird."

He brushed his thumb against her bare thigh and kissed her arm. "You know how Gemma is. It's Thanksgiving; there's no way she'd just ignore it."

"I know," she said. "It's just going to be so weird." She shivered, and her gaze was far away. "I wish everything were different," she said after a time.

"Everything?"

She glanced at him and her mouth quirked. "Not  _everything_. Just enough things so that Thanksgiving didn't feel like a wake, and we didn't have to sneak around."

Sighing, he took the food from her. He rolled over on top of her, and she groaned a little. "Too full!"

He rained kisses along her collarbones, and his eyes were deep and serious as they met hers. "We don't have to sneak around, Liv. We could go to Gem's together. Just show up. Hold hands and play footsie. People'd get the idea."

She giggled and booped his nose. "You just want an excuse to play footsie with me, Ortiz."

"It is kind of a nice idea," he said, grinning, before his expression stilled again. "For real, though. We could do it."

"I know we could," she said, her voice soft. "But could we, just for a little longer, keep this to ourselves? Just you and me?"

"Chibs and Jax know. Gemma, too."

"Yeah, and probably everybody else. Until we go public, though, they're being cool about it. After that, who knows? Suddenly I'm your old lady and everything changes."

"You  _are_  my old lady, woman."

She made a face at him. "Watch it, Ortiz. I'm not afraid to leave you here all alone with your Chinese food."

"Nah," he said.

"Nah?" she repeated, incredulous. "What's that mean?"

"You're not goin' anywhere. I bet you packed a bag and left it in your car."

Her eyes narrowed, but they were bright. "You askin' me to spend the night, sugar?"

"More like assumed you would." He tugged the sheet down a little and kissed the center of her chest. "I got you here. Not lettin' you go any time soon." He brushed his nose against her skin. "Not again."

"I'm not going anywhere, love," she said, pressing her lips to the top of his head. "You're mine. Remember?"

"That's right," he said as his eyes crinkled. "I'm yours and you're mine."

"Mmhmm. The rest is just details."

* * *

There wasn't really a set time for people to be at Gemma's, but she had said food would be on the table by three. Olivia didn't get there until almost two thirty. She wasn't sure why. Partly it was because she didn't really trust herself to socialize with Juice in the room and not give everything away, but it was more than that.

She missed Opie. She knew the others did, too. Lyla would be there with the kids, and they were all supposed to act like this was another Thanksgiving. A Thanksgiving with so many missing faces.

She cut the Cougar's ignition and checked her eye makeup in the rearview. She'd worn waterproof everything: eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow primer. Hopefully it would hold if things got rocky.

Grabbing the bottle of wine she'd brought, Olivia climbed out of the car and headed for the door. It opened before she could knock, and Tig swooped her up in a huge hug. She hugged him back, and she could tell by the maudlin nonsense he was muttering that he'd already been neck deep in Gemma's liquor cabinet.

"All right, all right," Gemma said. She pulled him away with a shake of her head. "Try not to maul her, Tiggy. It's Thanksgiving." She made a face at Olivia and pulled her close for a quick embrace. "Okay, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh. How much has he had?"

Gemma rolled her eyes as Tig stumbled away. "Don't ask. Good thing you brought more." She took the wine and headed toward the kitchen.

Olivia started to follow her, but along the way she saw Lyla and detoured. They shared hugs, hard squeezes that said more than words ever could. Neither woman spoke; they didn't trust themselves, but finally Lyla swallowed and managed a shaky smile.

"Tara's in the kitchen. We were wondering if you were going to make it."

"It crossed my mind to stay home…but I was afraid Gemma might hunt me down."

Lyla's smile turned genuine. "She probably would." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Juice's been looking for you, too. I mean, he didn't  _say_  anything, but it's obvious for anybody who knows."

Olivia wrinkled her nose. "Who's  _anybody_?"

"Oh, you know." Lyla patted her arm. "Everybody."

"Seriously?"

Her shoulders moved in a shrug. "Probably not  _actually_  everybody. Some of these guys keep their heads pretty far up their asses."

"Truth," Olivia said. She squeezed Lyla's arm. "I'm gonna go find a drink. You want anything?"

Lyla shook her head. "I'm good. I'll find you at dinner."

Olivia nodded and left her there to work her way through the room. She greeted everyone, even a couple of new crow eaters she didn't know well. Bobby and Phil stopped her to help them settle a debate about college football, something she knew literally nothing about. She listened attentively to both sides, and when they were finally done she nodded, patted them each on the back, and somehow managed a vague sort of statement that they both took as agreement. She ducked out as the argument started again.

Chibs was at the wet bar when she finally made it there, and as he poured his drink their eyes met. His crinkled in a smile, and he gave a wry nod. "Lass."

"Chibby. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Aye. You too." He reached for a bottle of Jim Beam and a glass. His eyes were steady on hers, but she could see the mischief behind them.

She took the drink when he offered it, and their fingers brushed. Her mouth twisted. "Try to keep it in your pants this time, yeah?" she said.

He blinked, his eyes too-wide. "No idea what you mean, Ollie girl."

"Hum." She sipped her bourbon. "I guess what you do in the privacy of the bathroom is your business. But eyes off my ass."

He held up a hand. "Wouldn't occur to me to look. Never even noticed your ass, truth be told."

She laughed and took a step away. "Don't wanna get caught in the crossfire when the lightning strikes," she said in response to his questioning look.

It broke the tension between them, and after that conversation was easier. She probably shouldn't have brought it up at all, but she couldn't resist teasing him. They chatted about a little bit of nothing, and as various people came up to get drinks Chibs played bartender and Olivia laughed at his hammy shtick.

Then Juice walked in. He was behind her, but she still knew. She could feel his eyes on her, and when she peeked over her shoulder—sure enough, there he was. He smiled a little, and she smiled back. His gaze was hot as it raked her from head to toe: carefully styled hair; winged eyeliner and soft red lips; dark purple dress cut low in the front and fitted to the knee; round-toe pumps with straps around the ankles. Her stockings had seams up the back.

His eyes eventually found hers again. He licked his lips. She smirked and tilted her drink in a little salute.

When she glanced back at Chibs he was watching her with a knowing look. She tried to feign innocence, but she knew Chibs wasn't fooled. He never had been.

"Looks like he wants to eat you up, lass." His voice dropped. "Not that I can blame him."

"Hush," she said, frowning.

He laughed and took a step back. "Just a wee joke, darlin'. I know the score here; trust me."

Juice was on his way toward them when he was waylaid by Bobby and Phil. Olivia could tell by his expression they were interrogating him as they'd done her, and she smothered a laugh behind her hand. He tried to break away, but they were persistent, and before he could make it Gemma appeared.

"Time to eat," she said. "Everybody at the table!"

There was a minor stampede, but finally the group sorted itself out and started to find seats. Jax was at the head of the table with Tara on his right and Gemma on his left. Olivia was sure Gemma loved the hell out of that, but not much she could say; she was queen  _regent_  now, after all. Olivia found a seat about halfway down, and once she was settled in her chair she looked up to see Juice directly across from her.

Her mouth curved in a sardonic smile, and his grin was big enough to crinkle his eyes. She ducked her head to hide a blush, and a moment later Rat nudged her to pass the potatoes. For a while everyone was busy handing food around, but even then their eyes caught every time either of them looked up.

Olivia let out a breath. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Juice couldn't stop looking at her. He knew he should, but she was across the table from him and she'd done this curly thing to her hair and some sort of smoky thing to her eyes that made her look like a cat…and she was wearing purple. She looked amazing in purple.

Chibs elbowed him and waved the basket of rolls under his nose. His look was knowing and amused, and Juice glared at him.

"Very subtle, lad," Chibs said.

"Shut up," he muttered and took the basket from him.

He chuckled and turned away long enough to accept the yams from Happy.

Meanwhile Olivia was laughing at something Rat had said, and as she reached for her wineglass Juice marveled for a moment at the ivory of her skin against the crimson liquid. Golden freckles caught the mellow glow from Gemma's candles, and this time when Chibs looked at him he poked him in the arm and mimed wiping drool off his chin.

"I'm  _not_  drooling," he said under his breath.

"Aye, Juicy boy. Maybe keep your eyes on the food."

And he tried. For a while he tried. The food was great, of course, and he was hungry. But then he'd hear her voice or her laugh and he'd look up and somehow her eyes would be on his and that'd be it. He'd forget about his stuffing and mashed potatoes or the fact that they were supposed to be playing it cool. It seemed she sorta forgot sometimes, too, because as the afternoon melted into evening her glances turned longer. Warmer.

By the time the meal moved to dessert he could barely sit still. He wondered if there were a subtle way to drag her to the bathroom. He really just needed to get his hands on her. Just for a second. A kiss. One little kiss and he'd be okay until they were somewhere more private.

Then she licked some whipped cream off her fork, her gaze locked with his, and he knew that was a lie.

Finally, finally people started to drift away from the table, carrying dishes to the kitchen and fetching coffee and drinks and just generally breaking up. Someone turned on a football game even though they weren't a football crowd in general—though apparently he'd misjudged Bobby and Phil on that score—and he gathered an armful of plates and platters and followed Olivia toward the sink.

They both passed their things off to a group of crow eaters, and when she broke toward the backdoor he stayed on her heels. She paused near the door to talk to Tara, and he cut in behind them to lean against the wall. Their eyes brushed, briefly, over Tara's shoulder, and Tara glanced back at him. She looked at Olivia and shook her head.

"I think Thomas needs a change," she said, and Juice could hear the laugh in her voice.

Once she was gone Olivia stepped closer, ostensibly to straighten a sconce near his head. The candle there had dripped all down one side, and the wax threatened to spill over.

"Please tell me we can get out of here," he murmured.

She made a low noise. "We can't be the first ones to leave, especially since I got here so late. I think we're in for at least another hour."

He bit back a sigh. "We should probably stay away from each other."

"Uh huh. Out of sight, too." She turned her head and their eyes met.

"Can't wait to get you alone and peel that dress off you, baby," he breathed.

Color flooded her cheeks and she spun away with a jerk. "I need some water," she mumbled and hurried away.

He grinned and ran a hand over his scalp. He'd given her something to think about, at least.

* * *

He pulled into the driveway behind her and cut the ignition as he knocked down his kickstand. She climbed out of the car and leaned against it while he got his helmet off, his movements slow and languid, and then sauntered toward her. She tipped her head back to look at him and a smile curved her mouth.

"Hey," she said.

He dipped his head to kiss her, soft and chaste. "Hey."

"Good Thanksgiving?"

"Not bad so far. Think it'll be even better when I've got you naked."

She tugged at one of the cords on his hoodie. "Then what's the hold up, cowboy?" She slipped past him and headed for the house, casting a long look over her shoulder.

He was right behind her, and as she paused to unlock the door he pressed close, his arms around her waist and his lips nipping at her neck. "You look so fuckin' good, Livvie," he murmured into her skin.

She shivered against him and shoved the door open. Stumbled inside and worked to unbuckle her shoes while he kicked the door shut behind him. She had one buckle undone when he picked her up, spun her around, and lifted her onto the spindly table in the corner.

"No time for shoes," he rasped. He kissed her then, hard, and pins flew as he fisted both hands in her hair. She let out a rough moan and unzipped his hoodie to shove it off his shoulders. He bit her lip; sucked it; and her nails dug into the back of his neck.

"Gotta have you, baby." He sucked at her earlobe and kissed his way down her neck. He wanted her dress off, wanted her naked like he'd said, but that'd have to wait. For now he just wanted  _her_ , and he thought if he didn't have her he'd fucking explode.

She must've felt the same way, because she didn't bother reaching for her zipper. Instead she lifted her hips so he could peel her fitted skirt up around her waist. Her panties were deep red, lace and silk, and above the tops of her stockings her thighs were alabaster pale.

"So fuckin' sexy," he mumbled. "So beautiful." He dipped his head to nibble the sensitive skin and her head fell back as she gasped.

"Juicy!" she said on a breath. "Please, baby!"

"Please what, Livvie? You want me to fuck you?" She unfastened his belt and shoved his pants and shorts down; he brushed his erection against her thigh. "You want my cock in you, sweetheart?"

"You know I do! Quit being mean!"

He laughed, a rasping chuckle, and tugged her panties down her legs. He left them tangled around one ankle and kissed her while he rubbed two fingers against her slit. His breath caught. "God you're so wet."

"Only wanted you all goddamn day. You just  _had_  to take the seat across from me, didn't you?" She bit the corner of his jaw and sucked, working her tongue against his skin.

"Thought maybe we could play footsie." He ran his thumb over her clit. "Table was too wide, though."

The one beneath her creaked as she squirmed. "This one might not make it."

"I'll buy you another one," he said. He grasped her thighs in his big hands and hauled her closer. Brushed the tip of his cock against her, up and down from clit to entrance and back again, until they were both panting and trembling.

"Keep teasin', Ortiz. I know where you live."

He winked, his grin unrepentant, and thrust into her to the hilt. Her hips came up off the table and for a moment they both froze. He pressed his forehead against hers and their eyes caught and held.

It was like the first time, over two years ago, but it was nothing like that because he knew her. He knew her body and her voice and the taste of her mouth. She knew his smile and the way he laughed and the feel of his skin beneath her fingers. Now, inside her, it felt like home. It felt  _right_.

Words choked her, and to stop herself from saying them she kissed him. He knew her well enough to understand, and the flavor of what she couldn't say was on her tongue. He jerked his hips and swallowed her moan.

"Mine," he whispered. "You're mine." He tangled his fingers in her hair and squeezed her ass with the other hand. She wrapped her legs around him and he felt the heels of her shoes dig into his thighs. He let out a strangled groan and thrust harder.

"That's it, baby," she said. "Please, just like that, need you so much!"

"Tell me what you need, Livvie," he said, his voice thick and rough. "Tell me."

"You, Juicy! Your cock. Your mouth. Fuck me, love, please!"

He stopped teasing her after that. His eyes turned dark and intense, and he ground himself against her with his cock deep inside. She pushed his shirt up, over his head and away, and her nails traced lines down his back. He sucked at her collarbones; the swell of her breasts above the dress; and as her moans turned to whimpers his pace quickened.

"That's good," she breathed. "That's so good, baby, so fucking good!"

He felt huge inside her, and every time he moved the heat stoked higher and hotter. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries, and he slid a hand between them to find her clit.

"Jesus, Livvie, you feel fucking amazing," he gasped. "Can't get enough of you!"

He worked her clit with his thumb and she moved to meet him with eager jerks of her hips. He lifted her a little higher, so that he hit her G-spot with each thrust, and as the table creaked in protest her head fell back and her back arched.

"Fuck, Juicy, yes! Yes yes that's it, that's right, oh God don't stop!"

"Come for me, baby, wanna feel you come. Been waitin' all day, wantin' you, wanna make you come so bad."

The orgasm hit like a storm, and she clenched tight around him. He moved in hard, quick jerks and didn't let up on her clit. Her mouth fell open and her face scrunched, but she'd gone silent in the grip of it. He watched her in fascination, his own orgasm momentarily forgotten, and as she came down from it he licked a trickle of sweat from her temple.

She let out a breathless laugh and wiggled a little. The table made a noise that caused her eyes to go wide. "Oh man," she said. Then she squeezed him deep inside and grinned. "Your turn, love."

He nodded, words suddenly beyond him, and gripped her thighs.

"That's it, Juicy, that's right. Come on, baby. Feels so good, you're so good!"

He dipped his head to rest against her shoulder and she ran her fingers along the curve of his skull. Her name fell from his lips in a strangled litany, and with one last hard, deep thrust, he came.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Yeah yes goddamn, baby,  _yes_!"

The table made a desperate sort of noise, not at all healthy, and even in his dazed state he managed to gather her against him just as it gave out. The joints between the top and two of the legs split and the whole thing listed to the left. She looked over her shoulder and laughed, and he staggered backwards until they collapsed onto the bench.

"Oops," he said, grinning.

"At least you came first," she murmured as she kissed him.

He nibbled her lower lip and slicked his tongue over the top one. "Doesn't matter. Pretty sure I coulda come just like this."

"Oh yeah?" She wiggled and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Uh huh," he said.

"Mmmmm." She slid off his lap and leaned down to rest her hands on his shoulders. Kissed him long and slow, savoring the taste and the feel of his mouth on hers. "Happy Thanksgiving, Ortiz."

He tugged the last few pins from her hair and watched it tumble around her shoulders. "If this is Thanksgiving, what's Christmas gonna be like?"

She straightened and tangled her fingers with his. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." A brief pause while she tugged her skirt back into place. "Now. How about a shower?"

"Can I wash your hair?" he said.

"You better. It's your fault it's all sweaty and tangled."

"Oops," he said again.

Her lips twisted. "Come on, Juicy. You gotta help me get outta this dress."

"Whatever you say, Liv."

She started away, but he pulled her back onto his lap and slid the zipper down.

"Oh, you didn't mean right here?" he said at her questioning look. "Sorry. I just really want you naked on my lap."

"Incorrigible, Ortiz."

"Yup," he said. "Help me with my boots. Don't think I can move that much."

She sighed and knelt in front of him. "Excuses, excuses. You better be glad I like you so much."

His expression turned serious and he cupped her chin in his hand. "Every day, baby," he said, quietly. "Nothing makes me gladder."

She blushed and looked away. "Yeah, babe," she said, concentrating on his laces. "I know exactly what you mean."


	7. Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice has been off to Indian Hills on some MC business, and he plans a welcome home surprise for Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place sometime after ch27 of cwmt, so after the home invasion attack. Why was Juice in Indian Hills? When did that happen? Oh, lovely reader. Who the fuck knows. ;)

**you bite my lip**  
 **you spike my blood**  
 **you make my heart beat faster**  
  
 **own me, you own**  
 **you rattle my bones**  
 **you turn me over and over**  
 **till I can't control myself**  
 **make me a liar**  
 **one big disaster**  
 **you make my heart beat faster  
** Matt Nathanson, "Faster"

It had been a long, weird day, and Olivia was exhausted. They'd been slammed at the garage, which was a major change, but none of them were prepared for it and they'd been way understaffed. She hadn't seen Juice in several days—he was off to Indian Hills on some MC business—and missing him had made her irritable and short. On top of that, Tig had cornered her in the office and started grilling her about whether she used a strap-on when she had sex with women.

She knew he hadn't meant anything by it—not really—but still. She hated it when men got weird about the fact that she slept with women. She liked Tig a lot, and he was just so  _Tig_. She'd answered his questions and sent him on his way and figured she'd probably appear in his fantasies at some point over the next couple of nights.

Oh well. There were worse things.

She was surprised to see the lights on in her house, and when she got closer she noticed Juice's bike in the driveway. He was back? He hadn't called her. The stinker. She grinned and grabbed her bag. She was going to give him what for as soon as she was done kissing him.

Inside it smelled like Italian food. She took a deep breath, got rid of her boots, and called his name. His head popped out from the hall and his face transformed into a huge, eye-crinkling grin.

"You're home," he said.

" _You're_  home," she echoed. They stood looking at each other for another few seconds until she launched herself across the room and into his arms. Her legs went around him and his hands tangled in her hair and they kissed like they were drowning.

"I missed you," she mumbled against his mouth.

"God I missed you too." He sucked her lower lip and hauled her as close as he could. He gripped her ass with both hands and she ground against him.

"How long have you been here? Why didn't you call me?"

"Um." He was having trouble forming coherent thoughts as she trailed a line of kisses down his neck. "Uh, a little while. Wanted to—wanted to surprise you."

"Mmmm." She sucked at the pulse point in his throat. "Is something cooking?"

"Yup," he said. "Pizza."

She leaned back, brow furrowed. "You ordered pizza?"

"No. I'm making pizza."

"Frozen pizza?"

He laughed and let her slide to the ground. "No, babe. Actual pizza."

"I don't understand."

"Go take a shower, smart ass," he said. "It'll be ready in like ten minutes."

She grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him close for another kiss. "You gonna be here when I get back?"

"Try to get rid of me, Gable. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"That's what I like to hear."

They broke apart reluctantly and she disappeared into the bathroom. He waited until the water was running before he headed back to the bedroom. He dug through her nightstand drawer, the one with all the toys, until he found what he was looking for: a bottle of lube and one of the plugs she'd shown him the other week, the pink one with the pink jewel at the base.

He bit his lip as he studied it. The other one—silver with a clear jewel—was smaller. Maybe they should start with that one. She'd fingered him once or twice since the night she promised to use one of these on him, but her fingers weren't very big.

He shrugged and laid both of them on the bed, along with the lube, and stripped down to his black boxer briefs. He heard the oven timer ding; he'd lied just a little when he told her it would be ten minutes; and hurried to grab the pizza.

It was sliced and on the table, along with a couple of candles and a small vase with a clutch of tulips, when she emerged from the hallway, sweet-smelling and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

She stopped short and after a moment a smile curved her mouth. "Well well, Mr. Ortiz. You've been busy."

He gave a sheepish shrug. "I wanted to do something nice for you. I was only supposed to be gone one night, but then it was two then three then almost a week. I felt bad." He grinned. "And I missed you."

She paused by his chair to give him a long, slow kiss. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," he said.

He served as she took her seat, and she smiled when she saw the toppings: pineapple, bacon, and jalapeños. "My hero."

His head tilted in acknowledgment. "It shouldn't work, but somehow it does."

"Kinda like you and me," she said, smirking. She held her beer bottle up and he tapped his against it.

"You're crazy," he said. "We're made for each other."

She studied him as she chewed. "This's really good. Where'd you learn to make pizza?"

"Food Network."

"Really?" She laughed. "Good job."

"I'm a man of many talents."

Her look was heated as she met his eyes. "Don't I know it," she murmured.

He ducked his head and pretended to concentrate on his pizza for the next few minutes. Finally he cleared his throat and finished off his beer. "So, listen."

"I'm all ears, love." She was only halfway through her second slice, but suddenly food didn't seem nearly as important anymore. She pushed her chair back and watched him as she went around the table and slid into his lap. He was semi-hard, and she wiggled, grinding against him until he groaned.

"What's on your mind, baby?" she said and ran her tongue along his collarbone.

He let out a shaky breath. "You, mostly."

She made a low noise and rocked her hips. "I can tell." A quick nip at his jaw. "But something more specific, I think. Or else you wouldn't've dressed up for supper." She leaned back far enough to get her shirt off. "You should've put the dress code on the invitation."

Her bra was dark purple lace, one of his favorites, and he caught his lower lip between his teeth as he ran his hands up her body. "You're so fuckin' sexy, baby," he muttered before he bent to kiss the swell of her breast above the lace.

"I could say the same about you, love," she said, caressing the curve of his skull.

He sucked at her skin, his mouth gentle, and her back arched. "Tell me what you want, Juicy."

"Come back to the bedroom. I'll show you."

His voice had gone low and rough, and it made her shiver. "There's an offer I can't refuse," she said. She slid off his lap, taking her time about it, and as she walked away she wiggled out of her shorts. Her panties matched the bra: a hip-hugging lace thong that never failed to make him pant.

He jumped up and went after her, then ran back to blow out the candles and grab her discarded clothes. She was waiting for him when he got to the bedroom, but she hadn't noticed the toys he'd hidden under his pillow. She sat on the edge of the bed and crooked her finger at him. He grinned and cupped her face in his hands.

"Tell me something, Liv."

"Anything." She trailed her fingertips up his legs, from calf to thigh, and he shivered.

"Did you raid the toy drawer while I was gone?"

She cut her eyes that way and blushed a little. "Only once."

"That's it? How come?"

"I kept thinking you'd be home. Then like the fourth night you were gone I just missed you way too much."

He kissed her, sucking her lip as he pulled away. "Did you use the same one we did before?"

She nodded. "That's what I was thinking about when I did."

"Good." He grasped her under the arms and lifted her back onto the bed. She laughed and fell against the pillows, then frowned.

"What's this?" she said. She reached under and fished around a moment before she cast him a long, speculative look. "Well, well."

He grinned. "That's what I wanted to show you."

She retrieved both plugs and the lube and laid them out on the bed between them. Her fingers tangled with his and she pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her hard and hot, and his erection was big against her belly as he pressed close.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who went diving in the toy drawer."

"Nope," he said, his smile deepening. "I thought we could have a kind of welcome home night. If you're into it."

"You know I'm into it, sugar," she said, her voice low and silky. "Ask me, Juan Carlos."

He cursed and bit her neck. "Use one of these on me, Livvie. Please," he said, breathless.

She wrapped her legs around him and pushed his shoulder a little until he flipped over with her on top of him. She ran a fingertip down each of the plugs and smiled at him. "Which one?"

"The—the bigger one. The pink one."

"Mmmm." She licked the center of his chest. "Eager boy." Her nose scrunched as she considered. "It might be better to start with the white one. We can practice with it a few days then move up to the pink."

After a moment he nodded. This was one subject she knew more about than he did. He'd done anal before, of course, but never on the receiving end. And never with toys. Really before he met Olivia his sex life was pretty vanilla: casual hookups with crow eaters, of course, but even with his more serious relationships it never got real crazy.

Honestly Olivia was the first woman he'd ever really  _wanted_  to do all this stuff with. He knew she'd never judge him, and he trusted her. Completely.

She brushed her fingers along his jaw. "Long thoughts, m'love."

"Sorry," he said. "Got distracted a sec. Promise we can use the pink one another time?"

She laughed. "Baby, if you like it enough to want to move up to the pink one, then I promise we can." Grabbing the toy in question, she returned it to the drawer and cast a wicked grin over her shoulder at him.

"I love you, Liv," he said once she sat up again.

"I love you too, Juicy," she said. "I'm gonna take such good care of you, baby." She moved down his body, stroking his chest as she kissed his throat. "Gonna make you feel so good."

"I know you are," he breathed.

She straddled his thighs and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Leave it," he said. "Please. Leave it for now. You look so damn hot in purple."

A smirk curved her mouth and she licked him from throat to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Back up to swirl her tongue over his nipples. He squirmed beneath her, and she wrapped her fingers around his erection through the cotton of his shorts.

"So hard, sugar," she murmured. She made a little moue of sympathy. "No privacy on the road, huh? No chance for any  _you_  time."

He shook his head. "Nuh uh. Need you so bad, Livvie."

"I know you do, baby." She tugged his shorts down to his knees and flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock. He let out a little gasp and she did it again. "Turn over," she said.

He started to kick off his underwear, but she held up a finger.

"All I said was turn over. Now, please."

Panting, he flipped over and raised onto his knees. She took a moment to admire the view: smooth brown skin; thick thighs; cute little ass; big cock hanging heavy between his legs. "So sexy," she said. She trailed her nails over the dimples in his lower back and watched the muscles ripple as he shuddered.

She bit him, right at the curve of his ass, and he jumped. "Olivia!"

"What, Juicy? Did you need something?"

"You know I do! Please, baby!"

She bit her lip and ran both hands down his sides. "Spread yourself for me, baby," she said.

He groaned and twisted his arms behind him to spread his ass wide.

She kissed the inside of his wrist. "Good boy, Juicy. Don't worry, love; you're gonna get exactly what you want."

Reaching beneath him, she grasped his cock in one hand and tickled his balls with the other. She ran her tongue across his hole, once, just a quick tease, but at the desperate little noise he made she did it again, more firmly.

"Eat my ass, Livvie, please! Fuck, baby, want it so bad."

She wanted to drag it out longer, make him beg more, but his voice was so utterly  _wrecked_ , and he squirmed and gasped like he couldn't get enough. She swirled her tongue against him and his hips jerked. She gave his cock a squeeze and he subsided.

"Just breathe, baby. Relax for me."

"Yeah, Liv. Yeah, okay."

She licked him, long slow laps and enticing little flicks. His cock throbbed in her hand, but she didn't stroke it. Instead she tapped her tongue against him and then wiggled it inside.

"Fuck! Yeah, that's it, that's so good!"

She twisted her tongue in and out, licking all around, and when his breath hitched and caught she pulled away to reach for the lube. He whimpered and she pressed a kiss to the small of his back. "Patience, Juan Carlos."

He moaned when he felt her slick fingers against his sensitive hole. She pressed the tip of one against him and it slid slowly inside. She dipped her head to lick from her finger down over his balls and back up again.

"Good, love?" she said.

"Uh huh. So fucking good! More, Livvie. Please!"

She pushed it the rest of the way in and hooked it to brush across his prostate.

"Like that!" he groaned. "Just like that, baby, please!"

She smirked and stroked her finger in and out. He whimpered and squirmed and begged, until she added a second finger. Suddenly he went quiet, still, and she paused.

"Babe?"

"Yeah," he said. "No, it's good. Don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Fuck. Yeah. Tryin'—actually tryin' really fuckin' hard—not to come."

"Ohh," she said on a breath. "You know what happens if you come, don't you?"

His forehead fell to rest on the pillow. "You stop."

"That's right. And?"

"And I gotta watch while you—dammit, Livvie, fuck goddamn—while you make yourself come."

"Without you."

"Yeah. Without me."

"I don't think either of us want that, do we?"

"Nuh uh," he managed between deep, shuddering gasps.

"We could get the cock ring if you want it."

"Think I'll be okay."

"Hhhmm. Well. Let me know if the situation changes." She twisted her fingers together and thrust them in. He cried out, rocking back against her, and she grabbed the plug with her free hand. It was metal, and cool as she ran it up the inside of his thigh.

"Think you're ready for this, baby?"

"Fuck yeah, Livvie. Please!"

She pulled her hand free and squeezed a generous dollop of lube onto her fingers. Rubbed them back and forth over his hole as he moaned, and then went back for more before she slicked up the plug. She rested the tip of it against him.

"If you need me to stop or slow down—"

"I know, baby. I trust you."

She shivered, momentarily overcome, before she slowly began to ease the plug into him. She felt him go tense, and she left a trail of kisses along the line of his back. "Relax, Juicy. Take a deep breath, love."

He did, and after a moment he nodded. "Keep going," he said.

She stroked his warm, slick skin with one hand while the other worked the toy. She twisted it a little just to hear him whimper.

"So good," he whispered. "Fuck so good please don't stop! I want all of it!"

When she got it to the widest point she stopped and held it there. "You're doin' so good, baby. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Livvie. Love—" He broke off with a groan as she pressed it home, so that the clear jewel nestled between his cheeks. "Oh God!"

It was heavy inside him, and he flexed around it to hold it in place. Completely different than her fingers or tongue. He'd never felt anything quite like it, and as he wiggled a bit he realized he fucking  _loved_  it. It felt incredible.

"Holy shit, babe," he moaned. "Goddamn that—fuck, Livvie, fuck!"

"You like, Juicy?"

"Uh huh," he said with a desperate, eager nod. "Yeah. Yeah!"

"I knew you would. Turn over, love. Let me see that gorgeous cock of yours."

He flipped slowly onto his back, squeezing around the plug as he went, and when he settled it pressed even deeper. His back arched a little and he ground against the bed.

"Mmmm, look at you. You do love it, don't you?"

Sweat beaded across his scrunched forehead. His mouth hung open, and his lips were pink and swollen. She rubbed her thumb across them and then leaned down to kiss him. He yanked her closer, pulling her on top of him, and they both groaned as she brushed over his cock.

"Need to fuck you," he mumbled. "Gotta fuck you, Livvie."

"That makes two of us," she said as she got rid of her panties. Their eyes met; he wrapped a hand around his cock to hold it still; and she dropped down onto him, too far gone to tease or take her time.

His hips bucked and they both cried out. She dug her nails into his chest, but he batted her hands away just long enough to peel her bra straps down her arms. He didn't bother unclasping it; just tugged it low enough to get his hands on her bare skin, his fingers on her swollen nipples. He pinched and tugged and she rode him hard, a rough, driving rhythm that smacked the plug into his prostate every time she came down.

"God yeah fuck yeah that's so  _fucking_  good!" he cried.

"Love you so much, Juicy. God I need to come so bad!"

She braced her hands against his abs and rocked her hips, grinding her clit between them until she was panting and nearly incoherent.

"Come for me, baby. Come all over my cock. Wanna feel you come around me. Love you goddamn, Livvie!" He held her still as he pressed up into her, and he could tell she was close by the way her mouth went soft and pupil swallowed green in her eyes.

"Juicy!" Her body bowed and her head fell back. The orgasm hit her hard and fast, and while she went still he kept up that slow, maddening roll of his hips, drawing it out until she almost couldn't stand it.

"Oh my God," she moaned. "Oh my God! Don't stop, baby, don't stop!"

He let out a strangled laugh. "Wasn't really gonna."

Her chin dropped and she smirked at him through the last breathless shudders. "You ready to come, love?"

"You know I am. Dyin' to."

She leaned down so that her mouth brushed his ear. "Who makes you come like I do?"

"Nobody, Livvie," he gasped.

"That's right." She flicked her tongue against him. "You love me, Juicy?"

"So much!"

"I love you too. And I want you to come for me. Fuck me with that big brown cock and come with that plug deep in your ass. Because you love it, baby. You love havin' that thing in you, don't you?"

"God yeah. Fuck yeah. Oh God, Liv!"

She squeezed him deep inside. Nipped at his ear. Licked his neck. His hands were rough on her ass, clenching and rubbing, and he guided her up and down on him as he babbled breathless nonsense.

"That's it yeah fuck that—so good please just like that—oh God, baby, fuck!"

He jerked and cried out, and as she felt the hot surge of his come inside her it sent her over the edge again. Their moans mingled and their mouths crashed together, all teeth and tongues and gasping breath. His vision blanked and his legs shook and he couldn't remember the last time he came so hard.

Finally he rocked against the plug until the last little aftershock had faded for both of them. She slumped against him and for a moment they just laid there, pressed together and unmoving except for their bellowing lungs.

"Wow," he finally managed.

"Uh huh."

"Wow."

"Uh huh," she said again, laughing a bit this time. She rolled off of him and collapsed along his side. "So," she said. "Pink plug next week?"

He let out a stuttering laugh. "Yeah. That sounds like a plan." He lifted up onto his side and she eased it out of him. He set it on the bedside table, then he was back to gather her against him.

"Love you, Olivia."

"I know," she said, kissing his chest. "I love you too."

A silence fell, warm and golden, and he felt sleepy and lazy. She stirred and sat up, but he couldn't bring himself to move. "Don't leave," he said.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh. Pizza?"

"Yep. Want a beer?"

"I can get it. Lie back down."

Laughing, she kissed his nose. "Stay here, Ortiz. I'll be right back." She glanced down and her brow furrowed in a brief frown. "My bra."

"Sorry," he said. "I was in a hurry." He reached around her to unclasp it, then used the excuse to pull her to him again. "Oops."

"Uh huh." They kissed, his hands tracing along her sides, but eventually she broke away. "I'll be right back."

"I'll come looking for you if you aren't."

"Promises, promises," she said from the doorway as she flashed a droll smile over her shoulder.

He grinned and fell back against the pillows. Laced his fingers together behind his head. "Don't worry," he called. "I'll always come lookin' for you."

"Oh yeah?" she said as she reappeared, pizza in one hand and two beers in the other.

"Yup. It's sort of the deal."

She crawled onto the bed and handed him his drink. Grabbed her half-eaten slice and took a bite. Finally, after she washed it down with a long pull from her bottle, she grinned at him. "It's a good deal."

"You think?"

"I do." She leaned across the pizza and kissed him long and slow. "I'm glad you're home, baby."

"Yeah," he said and tugged the end of her braid. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might recognize Tig's rather odd line of questioning from the one-shot (that will probably get a second chapter), "Sweet Dreams." Oh if only Olivia knew...


	8. Strangers Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Olivia struggle to move on after she tells him to stay away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so important to me, and to the story, that I honestly wish I'd written it way back when, or that it would be easier to insert the damn thing in the existing story. As it is...
> 
> The first two sections take place between chapters 8 and 9, then the third section is after Olivia and Opie's conversation in 9. Adding it in to the existing work would be such a pain in the ass and honestly I don't have the energy.
> 
> Aren't you glad you're reading these oneshots so you get the full picture??
> 
> No smut here; just two people who need their heads knocked together.

**long before we ever kissed**  
 **long before i ever missed you**  
 **i wish we were strangers again**  
  
 **i want yesterday to come back again**  
 **nothing is as simple as i once knew**  
 **why can't everything be the way it was**  
 **before the day that i lost you?**  
Ari Hest, "Strangers Again"

Olivia and Juice had steered clear of each other ever since the tense conversation in the garage, but it hadn't been that difficult: things were hectic and crazy around the clubhouse as the guys frantically tracked down lead after lead about Abel. Gemma was still on the lam, and there was something stirring with the Mayans. Olivia didn't really know what, but she'd been hearing about it from a couple sources.

She had told Juice more about her past the other night than she'd told anyone since that first night in prison, immediately after she escaped from TJ. It was…she had no idea what it was. Maybe, a little bit, a relief, but at the same time…

He had to see her differently. It was one thing to know someone had a secret and wonder what it was, and she imagined Juice had probably figured out it wasn't something good, like she was actually a princess in disguise or she was heir to a coffee fortune. Still, though.

Now he knew why she didn't turn her back. Why she hated loud noises. He knew what was under the cuff on her wrist and he knew she was a murderer.

All his best friends were murderers, so maybe that one shouldn't bother her so much. And she wasn't ashamed of that part. The rest was…iffy. She hated the shame, but hating it didn't make it go away.

She was glad that they'd all been so busy, and she hoped it meant no one had noticed the new tension between Olivia and Juice. As if they'd notice anyway; it wasn't like she and Juice spent much time in the same room, and Olivia avoided the clubhouse as much as possible—despite what she'd said to Juice the other night.

"Hey, Red."

Tig. She wrinkled her nose at him and he held up his hands.

"What, no go?"

"I've got a nickname, Tig. One is plenty."

He let out a long sigh. He'd been trying for weeks to replace Chibs' nickname for her. She didn't think it had anything to do with  _her_ , really; more that he wanted to one-up Chibs. He kept trying out different options and she kept shooting him down. He'd give up one day.

"Fine," he said. " _Ollie_. Someone's out here lookin' for you."

"Who?" she said, frowning. "A customer?"

Tig smirked. "Don't think so. Hot little blonde number."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Rise above expectations, Tig. It won't kill you."

He hitched a shoulder as she brushed past him. "Why would I wanna do that? So much more fun to wallow in my depravity."

She ignored him, and he fell in step behind her. She ignored that, too, and concentrated on not looking over her shoulder. Out in the lot there was indeed a "hot blonde number:" tall, five eight or five nine, with warm dark skin and a cascade of pale hair. She wore jeans so tight they looked painted on, a brief top that exposed most of her belly, and a leather jacket with "Pink Kitties" embroidered on the back in swooping cursive.

She grinned when she saw Olivia and sauntered over, a swing in her step that drew eyes from all over.

"Hey, baby," she said, her voice low and smoky.

"Kitty," Olivia said, shading her eyes against the sun as she looked up at her. "What brings you by?"

"You, mostly." She tossed her hair back and flicked her fingers toward her bike, a monster of a Harley with tons of custom work, including a shiny pink paint job and pink wheels. "My girl's actin' up a little. Thought my  _other_  girl could take a look."

Olivia laughed. "Uh huh. I see where your priorities are."

She leaned closer and traced a shiny red nail along Olivia's jaw. "I came here rather than goin' to my regular mechanic. That says a thing or two about my priorities."

Olivia couldn't argue with that, especially since Kitty had made no secret about her general hatred for SAMCRO.

"Well, well," a voice said from behind them. Kitty stiffened and her hazel eyes went hard. "If it ain't Kitty Pink, slummin' it in Charming."

Jax appeared, his posture easy and his mouth curved in a teasing smile. Olivia's eyes darted between the two of them. History, or just general bad blood? God she hoped Jax had never fucked Kitty; Olivia didn't even want that much of a connection to Jackson Teller's penis.

"Jackson," Kitty said in cold, clipped tones. She crossed her arms over her ample chest and eyed him up and down, a long slow rake the likes of which he was probably used to turning on women; not vice versa.

He didn't seem discomfited about it, though. Instead he just nodded toward her bike. "Nice ride, darlin'. Suits you."

"It sure does," Kitty agreed. Jax' irony wasn't lost on her, but she chose to ignore it.

"You got customers waiting," Jax said to Olivia.

"Uh huh," she said. "Kitty's one of them."

"She's the only one allowed to touch my bike," Kitty said with a brief, sharp smile. "Probably gonna be sendin' my girls this way pretty soon. Got some custom work we need."

"Right," Jax said. He tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Cars, too, or just bikes?"

Kitty's head moved in a quick tilt. "We're gettin' rid of the cars. Girls'll still have 'em, of course, but to be a full member it's bike or nothin'."

That got his attention. His brow furrowed as he studied her. "You goin' MC?"

"That's the plan," she said, mildly.

His frown deepened. "One percenter?"

Kitty smirked. "I got a line."

"Lodi's gettin' kinda crowded," he said. "Might not be the best time."

Her eyes narrowed and Olivia fought the urge to take a step back. "Sweetheart, that's the best time of all. Grim Bastards and Mayans think they're hot shit, that we're just a girl club they can push around. Fuck that. We got interests in Lodi, too. They're just gonna have to deal."

"Shit," Jax muttered and scrubbed a hand over his face. He cut a glance at Olivia, and she just shrugged. Finally he said, "We're workin' with the Bastards and the Mayans. If you're really serious about this we might be able to broker a sit down."

Kitty lifted a brow at him. She was clearly skeptical. "Why would you do somethin' like that? You don't owe us shit, and I sure as fuck am not gonna let myself be indebted to SAMCRO."

"It's not like that, Kit, come on. I just don't want any wars. Don't wanna get dragged into shit. And if it blows up in Lodi it interferes with our business. We need the flow."

Olivia glanced at Kitty:  _Kit?_  she mouthed.

Kitty's look said  _forget it_ , and Olivia's mouth curved in a grin. She'd find out later.

"Fine," Kitty said after a time. "We get things all settled up and I'll give you a call. Might be a month or two. It's not an easy process, especially for an all-female club like ours."

It wasn't unheard of, certainly, but usually all-female MCs were charters of larger organizations; the Hells Angels, for instance. An all-girl MC, all on its own, and one-percenters to boot, wasn't really the norm. A club didn't just call itself an MC; that was a sure way to get wiped out; and the process was, as Kitty had said, a long and involved one. The whole thing made Olivia nervous, and she honestly wished she hadn't been privy to their conversation.

She was trying to avoid club business, SAMCRO or otherwise, and she'd thought going out with Kitty would be a safer option. Maybe she'd been wrong.

Kitty must have sensed some of Olivia's unease, because she offered her a warm smile. "It's okay, baby," she said. "No one's gettin' you involved. Promise."

Olivia gave her a skeptical look, not trusting herself to speak in front of Jax without saying something she might regret, and Kitty laughed. She hooked her fingers around the back of Olivia's neck and kissed her, light and quick, but enough to stake her claim for anyone who might care.

Olivia frowned, which only made Kitty laugh again. She knew Olivia didn't want their relationship flaunted in front of the MC, but she didn't seem to care. Not about Olivia's wishes, but about the MC knowing their business. Or maybe she just…

A quick glance behind them answered the question. Juice and Chibs were standing outside the office as Chibs smoked a cigarette. Juice's gray jumpsuit was peeled down and tied around his waist, but it was obvious he was dressed for work in the garage. Kitty knew about their history, and it was pretty easy to figure out which one was Juice. With the mohawk and the tattoos he didn't exactly  _blend_.

She turned back to Kitty with an exasperated sigh, but Kitty just rippled her shoulders in an unrepentant shrug. Jax was beginning to feel like a third wheel, so after a moment he said his goodbyes and wandered off toward the clubhouse. Olivia wasn't sorry to see the back of him, and she wished she had Kitty alone.

Instead she just sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's roll it in," she said with a nod at Kitty's bike. "Bay two's free."

* * *

"Hey," Juice said. He nudged Chibs to get his attention and tilted his head toward Olivia and the blonde. Jax was with them, and he seemed to know the woman. "Who's that?"

Chibs peered that way. Took a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke out in a long stream before he fixed Juice with a careful look. "You really wanna know, lad?"

"Come on, man." He tried to make light of it with a laugh, but it fell flat. "Whatever. Just curious."

Chibs sighed and stubbed out his smoke. "Name's Kitty Pink. She's hot shit down in Lodi, from what I hear. TO's mentioned her."

Juice frowned. "Seriously? Hot shit how?"

"President of some all-girl motor club. I think TO's old lady's in it. Don't know for sure, though."

Juice watched as Kitty kissed Olivia, and after a few moments Jax left them and the two women started to push her bike into the garage. Juice glowered. Olivia didn't owe him anything, and they were barely even speaking, but did she really have to make out with her fucking girlfriend right in front of him?

"Steady, lad," Chibs said. "It was a wee peck."

Juice glared at him. "Doesn't matter. She can kiss whoever she wants."

"Aye," Chibs said, mildly. He cleared his throat and leaned against the building. "A bit of advice, Juicy boy?"

Juice grunted in reply, unconcerned either way.

Chibs straightened, clapped him on the shoulder, and squeezed. "Go find a nice lass in the clubhouse. Have yourself a good, uncomplicated fuck. Or two. It'll clear your head and help you move past that one."

"I'm not—"

He squeezed again, harder. "Trust me, lad. She's movin' on. Time you did too."

Juice clenched his jaw. "It's not about moving on," he said. "She made herself real clear; I'm not fuckin' stupid."

"Nobody said you were."

 _I just don't wanna fuck anybody else_ , he thought but didn't say. He knew that would not only earn him the type of lecture he had no desire to hear, but would also sound completely nuts, especially to one of his brothers. They had the crow eaters for a reason. Olivia had never been his old lady, or even close to it. They'd had a one night stand and now, months later, she had a girlfriend.

He really did need to get the fuck over it.

"Yeah, Chibs," he said. "You got any recommendations?"

"Dana seems to have her eye on you."

Juice snorted. "No thanks. She's kinda…pushy, I guess. I don't know. Unsubtle."

"They're crow eaters, lad.  _Subtle_  isn't really part of the deal."

"Yeah, but—" He broke off with a shrug. He couldn't really explain it. He mostly liked all the girls, but something about Dana just put him off. She seemed to  _want_  something from him, and not just sex. "Maybe that new one. What's her name?"

Chibs grinned, his eyes twinkling. "The wee redhead?"

Juice glared at him. "Yeah, her."

"Annabelle. She's been spendin' a lot of time with Tiggy."

"Think he'd mind?"

Chibs hitched a shoulder. "Probably not. You know Tig. Lass might be relieved."

"Ha," Juice said, a brief sound of amusement. "Yeah, might be. Maybe I'll talk to her tonight."

Chibs sighed. He wasn't sure the girl—a redhead, taller than Olivia, with blue eyes and no freckles, but  _still_ —was exactly the best choice, but at least it was something. Maybe Juice would stop pining and Olivia could relax a little and things could settle down. As it was Chibs was growing tired of the whole thing, and if something didn't change soon he was going to have to do something about it.

* * *

Olivia didn't want to go to the clubhouse, but when the prez summoned, you listened. He was also technically her boss, though he usually left the running of the garage to Gemma, so it wasn't like she could just say no. Several days before he'd casually dropped by during her shift and asked her about some mods for his bike. Specifically the handlebars. She had no idea why he'd chosen her, but she had a feeling it was because she was so disconnected from the club.

He was being super hush-hush about the whole thing, and he wouldn't even tell her exactly why he wanted them. She didn't care enough to tell anybody, or ask, something she thought Clay was counting on. He just wanted her to do the mods and not mention it again. It was fine with her, but without knowing exactly what he needed she was a little stumped.

Hence the meeting today. She was technically off for the day, but she figured she could take a few minutes to stop in and show him some ideas she had. She couldn't draw, or use the drafting program on the computer, so she'd built a couple tiny models. They were cute. She might keep them even after the project was done.

Maybe she'd get Juice to show her the program. Opie was right: she needed to get over it and learn to use the fucking computer. As much as she hated it. And as much as she didn't want to have that long a conversation with Juice.

She hadn't seen him at all since the other day, when he saw her with Kitty. Part of her had wanted to explain it to him, that they were super casual and…but then another part of her realized it didn't matter. She'd made her choice, hadn't she? She'd told him to stay away from her. She couldn't be upset now because he'd listened.

A door at the end of the hall opened as she rounded the corner and Juice stepped out as though her thoughts had summoned him. She paused. She'd left the models with Clay, but she wished she still had them. Proof that was over here for—whatever. Anything besides maybe possibly running into him.

He hadn't seen her yet, so there was a chance she could still get out of this. She took a quiet step backwards, and he chose that moment to look her way. His face scrunched when he saw her, and he hastily shut the door behind him.

"Oh hey," he said.

Something about his tone, casual as all hell but weirdly guilty, made her frown. "Um. Hi," she said. "I was just here to see Clay. He had—we had to—" She waved a hand in frustration. "TM stuff," she finally said.

"Oh. Cool." He shoved his hands in the pockets on his cut and took a couple of steps closer. "You been doin' okay?"

"Sure," she said, trying to smile. "Fine. Not bad. Busy."

"Uh huh." He cleared his throat. His eyes darted away and back again. "Hey, you get that asbestos taken care of? At your place, I mean."

"Funny you should say that." She relaxed a little, the first time since she'd spotted him, and leaned a shoulder against the wall. "They're actually taking care of it now. I'm banished from my own house for two goddamn weeks."

He winced. "Fuck. That's rough." A brief frown crossed his face, a slight tightening of his brows. "Where are you staying? Not here."

"No. With a friend."

"That girl from the other day? Kitty?"

"How do you know her name?"

His shoulders moved in a shrug. "Dunno. Someone mentioned it."

She drew in a long breath. "Yeah. With Kitty. But—" She broke off and tugged at the cuff around her wrist. "It's not a big deal," she said, her eyes steady on his.

"Yeah." His smile was sad, wistful. "That's what it looked like when she kissed you in front of God and everybody."

Now it was Olivia's turn to flinch. His tone had been mild, but the words hit her like tiny shards of glass. "Ah. That wasn't—I'm sorry about that. I told her. About you. About you and me."

He lifted a brow and slumped against the wall in front of her. "Oh yeah? What about you and me?"

Her cheeks colored. "Come on, Juice. You know."

"Uh huh. What'd she say?"

"She doesn't have a very high opinion of SAMCRO or its members."

"Hhmm. Somethin' you two have in common, I guess."

"That's not fair," she said, forehead creasing.

"Maybe not," he said with a rueful twist to his mouth. "Doesn't really change it, though."

Her mouth fell open and her nose scrunched in that way she had. He dropped her eyes because he knew he was being an asshole. He didn't want to see her nose do the thing. He didn't want to know what it meant. He didn't want to see the hurt in her bright eyes, or the flush across her pale skin.

He sure as  _fuck_  didn't want to think about someone else burying their hands in her hair and kissing her full mouth and driving her to make those sexy little noises that, in his mind, he'd claimed for himself.

That was bullshit. He knew it was bullshit. He might have spent the past several months wanting her, but she'd never been his. And if she'd meant what she'd said the other week—and it seemed as though she did—then she never would be.

Now she cleared her throat and pushed off the wall. "I should get home," she said.

"To Kitty's, you mean."

"Right," she said, quietly. "To Kitty's."

He ducked his head in a nod. "Good to see you, Olivia."

"You too."

He started past her, but she reached out to stop him. "Juice—"

Whatever she might have said was cut off when the same door opened down the hall. A buxom redhead—from a bottle, Olivia observed with a distracted frown—emerged from the bedroom and paused a moment to check her lipstick in the reflection from her compact.

Olivia glanced at Juice. He'd flushed dark red, and he wouldn't look at her.

"Oh, Juicy," the girl said, her voice high and sweet. "I thought you left." She paused and eyed Olivia up and down. Her gaze lingered on Olivia's hand on Juice's arm, and Olivia immediately let him go.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Olivia. I work in the garage."

Her expression cleared and she smiled. "Oh! You're Ollie. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Annabelle."

Olivia cut Juice a quick look, but he was still staring at his boots. "Nice to meet you, Annabelle," she said at last.

Annabelle grinned at her, a mega-watt smile, and then turned to Juice. "Tomorrow, baby?" she said.

"Uh." He swallowed. "Yeah, Belle. Sure."

She trilled out a laugh. "He's so cute when he gets all shy," she said. She winked at Olivia and nudged her. "Don't you think?"

Olivia smiled a little, completely nonplussed. "Yeah. He's fuckin' adorable," she said.

Annabelle giggled and kissed Juice's cheek before she brushed past them on her way down the hall. "Bye, Ollie!" she said in a singsong. "So glad I finally got to meet the other redhead!"

With that she disappeared around the corner and they were alone again. Juice shifted his weight and ran a hand back and forth over his mohawk.

"Olivia—"

"Don't," she said. She had no right to be hurt. None at all. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and managed a smile. "She's cute."

"That's a word for it," he said with a brief quirk of his mouth.

"Kind of like…kind of like a human pixie."

"Yeah," he said.

"Looks a little like me."

"Not really. Just the hair, but—" He cut himself off and a strained silence fell. "You told me to stay away from you," he said at last.

She chewed her lip. "Yep."

"You're living with your girlfriend."

"We're not—she's not exactly—" She let out a frustrated sigh. "She's giving me a place to crash."

"Right. I'm sure you're sleeping on the couch."

"Juice—"

He lifted a hand. "Forget it. That was out of line."

"It's fine, Juice. Really. You don't owe me any kind of explanation."

He studied her face, his eyes dark and probing. Finally, "You don't either," he said.

"Okay then." She struggled and failed to find a smile. Fiddled with the cuff on her wrist and then stopped when she caught him noticing.

"So we're good?"

"Sure," she said, her tone deceptively light. "We're great."

"But I'm still staying away from you."

"Might be for the best, considering you're fucking a crow eater." There was no malice in it; she was just stating plain fact.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem like she wants us hanging out together anyway."

"Kitty doesn't dictate who I hang out with."

"No," he said. His look was steady, his expression bland. "I guess she probably doesn't."

Several long beats passed.

"I need to go," she said.

"So go," he replied, softly.

Neither of them moved. The silence was thick and heavy, weighed down by things unsaid. He wanted to tell her that Annabelle didn't really mean anything, that she was just a distraction, and even that was failing miserably—but what did it matter? It would just upset her without changing anything.

"I'm sorry," she blurted.

"Yeah," he said on a sigh. "Me too, Liv."

Her head jerked in a nod. "I'm really going now."

"Okay."

Seconds ticked by. A minute. Still they watched each other. The space between them, a few feet of hallway, was more like miles, and at this point Olivia thought even  _trying_  to cross it was ridiculous and farcical.

They just didn't  _work_ , not really, and to keep trying was an exercise in madness.

"Take care of yourself, Juicy," she said.

He had to clear his throat before he could speak, and still his voice was thick. "You too, Olivia. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah," she said. She spun on her heel before she could change her mind and hurried away, left him there in the empty hall surrounded by empty bedrooms.

He let out a sigh and slumped back against the wall. His head fell back and he stared at the ceiling. Annabelle was sweet and cute and uncomplicated. Everything he wanted. She laughed at his jokes and sucked his dick and told him he was the best she ever had.

And it was all empty and meaningless and fucking  _pointless_.

All because of this one goddamn woman who had him tangled up like the fucking Gordian knot. Alexander'd had a solution for that: cut right the fuck through it. So maybe he would. Cut her off and cut her out and forget about her. Forget everything. Drown himself in Annabelle, and if that didn't work he'd try Dana. Dana wouldn't tolerate another woman in his head, and she'd drive Olivia out or die trying.

"Yeah," he muttered, pushing himself upright. She wanted to be strangers, fine. He could do that.

Strangers. That's exactly what they'd be. Strangers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen Beyoncé's video for her song "Superpower"? That's how I imagine Kitty Pink.


	9. Tattoo Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is curious about Juice's tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place...whenever? After they get together and before they leave Charming, but honestly it doesn't matter that much when. :)
> 
> I was inspired by the tattoostories website that shows sketches and close-ups of everyone's tattoos, and has a few stories about them. The one on Juice's bicep isn't explained, and I have studied it and studied it and I'm 99.9% sure it actually does say "cheese." The .1% of doubt is because that's just so ridiculous. Anyway. *shrug* Short lil bit about it anyway. :)

**i was adrift**  
 **out on my own**  
 **you came along and carried me home**  
 **cause you are a spark**  
 **a distant headlight**  
 **i can’t stop my eyes**  
 **from keeping you in sight**  
Better Than Ezra, "Fit"

She traced a finger along the curve of one of his scalp tattoos, barely brushing the skin. He batted her away, and when she reached for him again he grabbed her.

"Stop! That tickles."

"You love it," she said. She pried her wrist free and lightly scraped her nails through his mohawk. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh, like a cat.

They were on her couch watching a movie on TV, him stretched out with his head in her lap. The movie—something set in space with a lot of explosions—was almost over, but they hadn't been paying much attention anyway.

"Who's winning?" she said as she drew a fingertip down the line of his nose.

"Dunno," he said. "Me, I think."

She laughed. "I meant the humans or the aliens."

"Yup," he said. He captured her hand again and kissed the center of her palm. "I knew what you meant."

He held on this time, taking it with him as he settled down, so now her fingers were safely captured where they couldn't tickle him anymore. She switched to the other hand and he glared up at her.

"I swear to God, woman."

"What?" Her voice went low. "You don't like it when I touch you, baby?"

He sat up and spun around to pin her against the back of the couch. Kissed her hard and hot, and she giggled breathlessly into his mouth. He grasped her hips and flipped them over so that she was on his lap.

"I got a few ideas where you can touch me, since you're so into the idea," he said, grinning.

"Mmmm." She nipped the corner of his jaw with her lips. "Me too, sweetheart." She sat back, her hands on his shoulders, and he paused at the look on her face.

"Babe," he said, stroking both hands down her sides, "I was just kidding. You can touch me all you want. Anywhere."

"No." She smiled. "I know." She kissed one of the scalp tattoos and followed a switchback with her tongue. "You told me once it didn't hurt."

He huffed out a low laugh. "It didn't, really. Not much." He pointed to his chest and, she assumed, the tattoo that curved beneath his left pec. "That hurt a fuckton more."

"Hhmm. Yeah. My ribs were like"—she winced—"and then when I had my wrist done no big deal. Kind of a big deal, because—"

"You're a wuss about pain," he said and kissed her nose. "Yeah, that's my girl. Total pansy."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. She hesitated a moment, but something about his look encouraged her to continue. "So…is there a reason…? I'm just curious. Why your head?"

He hitched a shoulder. "Happy has that snake on his head."

She eyed him, sensing he had more to say on it. He drew a pattern on her thigh with a fingertip and wouldn't look at her.

"Head tattoos are badass."

"You're badass," she said, tilting his chin up toward her.

"Please, Liv," he said with a snort.

"You are. Just a different kind of badass. And, I mean. I'd never be here with Happy."

He squeezed her leg. "I know you wouldn't." He shook his head, his expression rueful. "I just wanted people to respect me. The guys. I mean, I did it before I even got out here, but—" He gestures to his arms. "These are all since joining the club."

She tapped the reaper on his forearm. "This one I get. Your basic Sons of Anarchy Mr. Mayhem." She touched the opposite bicep. "What's this one, though? I don't…it's pretty scary looking."

"Yeah." He rubbed at it with the heel of his hand. "I tried to go as out there as possible. Like, don't mess with that motherfucker. Look at that ink!"

She cleared her throat and shifted. "Honestly if I'd seen that one before I let you into my hotel room, I might not have. That's not really a motherfucker I'd want to mess with, either."

Her mouth quirked and he tilted his head in a question. "Except—" She wrinkled her nose. "Does that say  _cheese_?"

"Uhhh…" His head fell back. "Yeah. Yeah it does." He scraped a hand over his face. "God it's so fuckin' stupid."

"You gonna tell me or make me guess?" she said, taking advantage of his exposed neck by trailing kisses down his throat.

He wiggled. "Okay, so, I'd decided on the other words— _black, heavy, death, speed_ —but I needed two more to make it balanced. Tig dared me to ask everyone in the club the word they thought of when they thought about me, and then let Tig pick the two I had to use."

She gaped at him. "And you  _went_  for it?"

"Told you it was stupid. Anyway, Chibs, I think, said  _stoner_  and Bobby said  _cheese_. Because;" he grimaced; "of my big cheesy grin all the time."

"And of course those are the two Tig chose."

"Yep. So my badass tattoo, creepy as fuck, says  _stoner cheese_."

She pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle a giggle. "I'm sorry. That's really cute and it honestly makes me love you even more."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope." She stroked along the curve of his skull and kissed him. "If I'd noticed the  _stoner cheese_  part I would've invited you back despite the rest of it."

He made a face at her. "You're a strange woman, Olivia Gable."

"Yep," she said. "But you love me."

He flipped them again, so that she was stretched out on her back and he was above her. "Yep," he said, smiling big enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes.

She ran her thumb over those crinkles. "I love you too."

He dipped his chin to kiss her. "I know."

"Awfully cocky for a guy with  _stoner cheese_  tattooed on his arm."

"How long have you been waiting to give me shit about this?"

"I don't know. A minute." She wrapped her legs around him and he skated his hands up her thighs, beneath her skirt, to rip her panties away with a sharp tug. She hissed and he bit the side of her neck.

"Still wanna make fun of me?"

"Don't know, baby," she murmured as she unbuckled his belt. "I get the idea you kind of like it."

He shoved his pants and underwear down with one hand while balancing his weight on the other. Her nails dug into his shoulder and he planted rough, sucking kisses to the soft skin of her throat.

"I like you under me," he rasped. He pressed a hand between her legs to find her hot and wet. "Looks like you do too."

"I just like  _you_ , Juicy. Hard and ready to fuck me."

"That all you like, Livvie? My big cock?" He moved his hand away and sank into her to the hilt. Her back arched and she let out a soft cry. He nuzzled her ear with his nose. "Tell me, baby. Tell me what you like. You like the way I fuck you?"

"Yeah, love. You know I do!"

"Uh huh." He pulled back his hips and thrust in again. "What else?"

"The way you smile at me," she said. She held his face in her hands and their eyes met. "The way you kiss me. Your voice when you say my name."

He let out a shaky breath, buried his face in the side of her neck, and began to move. He shifted until her legs tightened against his thighs.

"Right there!" she whispered. "Just like that, babe, that's it!"

He didn't thrust, just rocked against her as her breathing grew more erratic and her moans more desperate. "Don't stop, Livvie," he said. "Keep talking."

"Fuck, yeah, um…waking—waking up with you in the morning—Juicy, yes, yes! Exploring new things with you."

He raised up a little so he could see her face, and she lifted herself onto one elbow. The other hand went around the back of his neck and her thumb rubbed the base of his skull.

"I love knowing you're mine," she gasped. "I love knowing I'm yours."

"Good, baby, good, that's it," he breathed.

"Your body. Your skin. Your face. Your mind. Your laugh. Everything, Juan Carlos. Everything!" She let out a keen and bucked against him.

"Come for me, sweetheart. Come all over my cock love it so fuckin' much love feelin' you come—!"

Her mouth fell open and her brow scrunched as she went tight around him, squeezing again and again as the orgasm took her. He bit his lip, trying hard to hold on, but the way she chanted his name and begged him to come for her, too—it was too much. He gave in with a sharp cry and a jerk of his hips.

"Yes, love," she said. "That's it, that's right, yes!"

He gathered her against him and they moved together as they shuddered and gasped. "Love you so much, Livvie," he mumbled against her temple.

"Love you too, Juicy," she whispered.

Finally he slumped against her and she wrapped her arms around his back and kissed the side of his head—right on one of the tattoos.

"I like the ink, too," she said. "All of it."

He raised his head and smiled, sweet and a little dazed. "Yeah?"

"Yep," she said. "It's part of you. You're mine."

"That simple, huh?"

She pinched him, just a little. "That simple, babe."

He twisted around to try to grab her hand. "Quit it!"

She giggled. "Oops," she said, her grin entirely unrepentant.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her nose. "Yeah, yeah. You better be glad I'm so damn head over heels for you, Gable."

Her expression was serious when their eyes met. "I am, Ortiz," she said. "Every day."

"Yeah, Liv," he said after a moment. "Me too."


	10. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Olivia celebrate their first real Christmas out of Charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't tell from the summary, this takes place between Come With Me Tonight and Under My Skin. It's about 14 months after the last chapter of cwmt. Technically, like it says, their second Christmas since joining WITSEC, but it's really the first *proper* one.

It was their second Christmas together since leaving Charming, the first since they'd really been settled in Vermont, and Juice was determined to make it special. He'd gone overboard with the mistletoe (like he'd done the first year), and he'd put up a huge tree that filled the entire living room in their little apartment. They didn't own any ornaments, of course, so they'd been slowly making some. There was a set of spark plugs. A few nuts and bolts. A button he'd lost from one of his shirts.

He'd gotten colored lights, the kind with the big fat bulbs, and they'd made a star out of cardboard and tinfoil to go on top. He thought it was great. Maybe the greatest tree he'd ever seen, and when he'd said that to Olivia she'd kissed him for about twenty minutes so he thought she agreed with him.

It was Christmas Eve and he'd had to work late. He hated that, but almost everybody he worked with had kids, so he'd agreed to do it. Olivia had assured him it was fine, that she'd spend the day making more ornaments and baking cookies (he hoped she'd been joking about that), and she'd see him when he got home.

Finally he parked his bike in front of their building and hopped off. Grabbed a bag from the stowage compartment and hurried inside.

"Liv?" he called. He didn't smell anything burning. She must've been kidding about the cookies. Thank goodness. "Liv, babe, where are you?"

"Bedroom! Hang on, I'll come to you."

He pushed his way past the tree's reaching branches and dropped onto the couch. Held the package in both hands and tried not to fidget. He hoped she'd like it. He thought she would, but sometimes she surprised him. Correction: she surprised him all the damn time, but only sometimes about things like this.

"Hey," she said.

He turned his head her way and grinned. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, and it was a little snug across the chest and hips. She sauntered toward him and he licked his lips.

"Hey, babe. Lookin' good."

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him. Tugged a little at his tie. "Thanks, love. You too. How was work?"

"Boring," he said with a shrug. "Slow."

She settled next to him and snuggled close. "Fun."

The tree was on, and for a moment they both just sat there and enjoyed the lights. He traced a pattern on her arm with a fingertip before he carded his hand through her hair.

"I'm guessing you didn't make cookies," he said.

"Nope. Went to the store and bought some."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Probably better."

She elbowed him while he grinned. "You gonna tell me what's in the bag, or make me guess?"

"Oh, this?" He hitched a shoulder. "Just your Christmas present."

"It's Christmas Eve."

"I know it. But I thought you might want to open it a little early." He pulled a carefully wrapped package from the bag and she sat up. Bit her lip as she thought it over.

"Yeah," she said. "Hand it over."

"That's what I thought." He took a deep breath as she ripped the paper. "I hope you like it. I mean…it's sort of…"

She finished unwrapping it and her head tilted. It was a photo album.

"Open it," he said.

Her eyes widened when she saw the first page. "Juice, what—?"

"Keep looking," he said. "Please."

She flipped slowly through the album, lingering over each picture with a small frown of concentration between her brows. The first several pages were of a rundown house, midcentury modern with good bones even if it was a complete mess. Abruptly they switched from photos to computer renderings, and as she moved from page to page the house transformed in front of her eyes.

The last page was a front elevation: the house, completely redone, and tucked onto the page with it was a picture of Juice and Olivia that they had taken the day they moved in to this apartment. His arm was around her and she was holding the keys in front of them. He had the camera in one hand, and at the last minute, right before he hit the button, he'd kissed her. That was the moment the photo captured: their lips pressed together, both of them grinning like idiots.

"Juice, I don't understand," she said.

He cleared his throat and shifted around so that he faced her. "I thought—we had talked about getting a place. A real place. That we could make our own. Do you like it?"

She looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful, Juice. Perfect."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Was hopin' you'd say that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a keyring. "Because I bought it already."

Her mouth fell open, and for just a second he thought he might have miscalculated. Then she launched herself at him and was raining kisses all over his face. "Are you serious? You bought us a house?  _This_  house?!"

He fell back with an  _oomph_  and laughed. "Yeah, babe. That house. I mean it looks—Liv, hang on—" He pried her off him a second and opened the album again. "It looks more like these first few pages, but I remembered what you did to your place in Charming, and I figured between the two of us…"

"It's perfect. I love it. We can do so much with this. Like, start all over and make it  _ours_."

"Yeah," he said, a smile unfurling across his face. "That's what I was thinking."

"Baby, I can't believe you did this!" She was studying the pictures again, and she wiped at her cheek with a sniffle. "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever—I just can't—Juice." She put the book down and took his face in her hands. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Um." He blushed a little. "Maybe I have an  _idea_."

Her head fell back. "Oh my God I feel so dumb now."

"Dumb? Why?"

"I got you something kind of big for tomorrow, but for tonight…shit."

"I know I'll love it, whatever it is. Go get it."

She frowned. "I don't know. Maybe I should—"

"Liv, come on. Go get it."

"All right," she said, reluctantly. She leaned over the arm of the couch to rifle through the drawer in the side table, and he got a nice peek of thigh and dark purple boy shorts-style panties. He hoped the outfit was part of the present.

She dropped back down and handed him a smallish box. "I feel so silly. It was meant to kind of be a joke? I had no idea—"

"Hush," he said and kissed her. He tore the paper away and popped the box open, and a wide grin split his face the second he saw what was inside. "Tootsie Pops! My favorite!"

Draping herself against his arm, she whispered in his ear: "Keep digging."

He lifted a brow and pulled out a handful of lollipops. Near the bottom of the box was another box, this one flat and black, with green writing. He recognized it immediately. He fished it out and opened the lid to find a pair of panties, pink satin overlaid in black lace, with black satin bows at either hip.

"You like them?" she said.

He bit his lip around a grin and nodded. "Yeah, Liv," he said. "They're awesome."

"Good." She kissed his neck. "You know I love the way you look in pink satin."

"Uh huh," he breathed. "Almost as much as I love the way you look in purple." He slid his hand up her thigh, rucking the shirt up as he went, and she grabbed his wrist.

"Behave, Ortiz," she said with a giggle. She got a red Tootsie Pop from the box, unwrapped it, and stuck it in her mouth. "You promised we could watch Charlie Brown when you got home from work."

"Oh yeah," he said. "I did, didn't I?" He packed the candy and the panties back in the box and set it aside; put the photo album on the table and tugged her against him. "The tree's blocking the TV, though."

"Hhmm." She sucked on the lollipop as she thought about it. "We could go in the bedroom. Watch on the laptop."

"We could," he said, "but the tree's in here."

"Such a conundrum."

"That Tootsie Pop looks real good," he said, watching with wide eyes as she slid it in and out of her mouth.

"It is good." She smiled at him and licked her lip. "Want some?"

"Uh huh," he said.

She moved around to sit in his lap, and he ran his hands under her shirt to squeeze her ass. She brushed the lollipop against his lips, but when he opened his mouth she pulled it away.

"Tease," he said.

"Poor baby," she murmured. She kissed his jaw and trailed her sticky lips down his throat.

He shifted beneath her and kneaded her thighs. She could feel his erection through his pants, and she ground against it. He let out a soft groan and she laughed, low and teasing. This time when she raised the lollipop to her lips he grabbed her hand and dragged it to his mouth.

"Hey!" she said, giggling. "No fair!"

He kissed her, licking her lips and sucking the sweetness from her tongue. "Mmmm, Livvie, you taste good."

"So do you, Juicy. I could lick you all over."

"Me first." He nibbled her neck and she let out a soft breath.

"Baby, I'm trying to suck my lollipop."

"I got somethin' you can suck."

"I'm sure you do," she said. "And maybe I will. Later."

He swiped the Tootsie Pop out of her hand, and then cut off her protest when he flipped her onto her back. She laughed, breathlessly, and he handed the candy back. "Hang on," he said.

She sucked it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as she watched him. He loosened his tie and tugged it over his head. Slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. "Ooo, baby, take it off," she said. "Do a little dance."

"Hush, woman. I'm getting naked so that I may take you in a manly fashion."

She laughed so hard she almost fell off the couch. He shot her a good-natured glare and unbuckled his belt.

"Quit that or I keep the clothes on."

"Liar," she said. "But I could work with that."

She ran her foot up the line of his thigh, and he wrapped a hand around her ankle. Leaned down to kiss it and then worked his way up her leg, lingering on a spot here or there whenever she wiggled. He pushed the shirt to her hips and brushed his nose against her panties.

"Sexy, baby," he said. He kissed between her legs and kept going: over her tummy, across her breasts; until he got her shirt off altogether. He took the lollipop from her again and sucked it into his mouth. Spun it in a circle between his lips before he slowly dragged it over one of her nipples.

She shivered, then gasped as he dipped his head to lick it away.

"Mmmm. Always knew Tootsie Pops were my favorite."

"Silly," she said.

He rubbed the sticky candy across her mouth and kissed her, his tongue plunging in and out between her lips until they were both breathless and gasping. He nibbled at her lips, licking and sucking, and then kissed his way down to her shoulder.

"Wonder how your freckles taste covered in lollipop," he murmured.

"Why don't you find out?" she said, carding her fingers through his hair.

He grinned at her and traced it along her collarbones, following with his tongue. Then down between her breasts, over the curve, and swirled it against her nipple.

"Sweet," he mumbled. "A little tart."

"Hey now," she said, "watch who you call a tart!"

He planted a soft kiss on her nipple and then bit her.

"Juicy!"

"You like that?"

"You know I do, baby."

"Want me to keep going, or are you ready to watch Charlie Brown now?"

"I've seen it before," she said with a shrug.

He laughed against her skin and lapped his way down to the waist of her panties. He followed the lines and curves of her tattoo with the lollipop, then his tongue. He nipped at her skin, sucking it into his mouth to leave little red marks before he moved on.

"Juan Carlos," she breathed, "please!"

"Please what, Livvie? You want more?"

"Uh huh. Please, love."

He sat back on his knees and popped the sucker in his mouth. Rolled it into one cheek and smirked around it. "How many strokes against my girlfriend's body does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?" he said.

"Let's find out," she said.

He trailed it around her bellybutton. "One." Down the inside of her thigh. "Two." He tugged her panties aside and slid it over her slick lips. "Three," he rasped.

He licked the taste of her off the lollipop, his eyes steady on her face as he did it. Tucking it in his cheek again, he hooked two fingers in the waist of her panties and pulled them to her ankles. She kicked a little until they were gone, and he brushed his fingertips through the hair at the juncture of her thighs. Her labia were waxed smooth, like she sometimes did, and they glistened in the lights from the tree.

"So wet, baby," he said.

"What's on your mind, Ortiz?" she said at the look on his face.

"Oh," he said, "a few things."

He rolled the candy against her pussy again, and when she squirmed he used two fingers to spread her.

"Wonder if I could make you come with this," he said, bumping it over her clit.

She drew in a hard breath. "Probably. If you used your mouth too."

"God I love the way you think." He handed her the lollipop and scooted down so that his head was between her thighs. He spread her again and lapped up and down, long slow drags of his tongue. She moaned and wiggled, her fingers tangling in his hair, and he sucked her outer labia into his mouth. Rolled them around between his lips until she begged him for more.

"What, like this?" he said. He pressed his lips against her clit and swirled his tongue, hard and fast.

"Fuck, baby! Yes, like that!"

He made a low, rumbling noise that she felt through her entire body. Her breath came in uneven pants, and when he cut his eyes up to her face he saw that her forehead was scrunched, her mouth soft, and he gently pried the lollipop from her hand.

He flicked his tongue back and forth across her clit, pausing now and then to nip it with his lips and scrape with his teeth. She pressed her hand against the back of his head to grind his face against her, and just when her pleas started to get  _really_  desperate, he slid the lollipop into her.

"Juicy!" she gasped.

Grinning, he spun it in a circle as he pulled it slowly in and out. He worked her with his tongue, licking up and down from her entrance to her clit and back again.

"Don't stop!" she moaned. "Don't stop, babe, that's so good oh God yes, Juicy,  _yes_!"

"Taste so good, baby," he mumbled as he licked her. "So sweet. Better than any candy. Come all over my mouth, Livvie, lemme taste you."

Her hips bucked as she cried out and there was a rush of wetness against his tongue. "Fuck, love, oh God yes! So good, love you so much!" she whimpered, her body jerking and shuddering in the grip of her orgasm.

He replaced the lollipop with his fingers and pressed them hard against her G-spot. He gentled his tongue on her clit, little soft licks while he curled his fingers inside her. She squeezed around him over and over, and he sucked her clit to send fresh waves through her.

Finally she pressed her hand to his forehead and pushed him away. "Okay," she said, laughing breathlessly, "okay, wow, merry Christmas."

He pulled back and popped the sucker in his mouth. She flicked the stick with her finger.

"I feel like I enjoyed your Christmas present more than you did."

"Nah," he said. He retrieved the wrapper and twisted it around what was left, a thin shell of hard candy around the Tootsie Roll center. "I'd say we're about even. Besides." He grinned and unzipped his pants. "Didn't you say you were looking for something to suck on?"

She pressed her foot to his abdomen and pushed him back against the arm of the couch. Moved onto her knees and crawled toward him, her expression wicked. "I did say that, didn't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're intrigued by Juice's Christmas gift (not the lollipops; the other thing), then you should read I Feel Pretty. In case you haven't yet. ;)
> 
> Also I know this is a little late but oops.


	11. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia reminds Chibs and Juice who's the boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually a missing scene from Under My Skin, the Come With Me Tonight sequel. I imagine it takes place while they're living in Colorado.

**as long as you know who you belong to**  
Beyoncé, "Mine"

"Livvie, please. Need you so bad, baby!"

Chibs stopped in the hallway and lifted a brow. That was always a sound he loved to hear: Juice's voice, lust-wrecked and desperate, begging and calling her  _Livvie_. Begging for what, exactly, Chibs wondered…and why.

He pushed open the bedroom door and leaned against the jamb, his arms crossed over his chest as he grinned. She had him tied to the headboard by his wrists, and she was above him clad only in a black lace thong and thigh-high stockings. She turned around and wiggled her ass at him, sliding two fingers over her pussy, and he let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. He strained up toward her, and she lifted her hips away from his eager mouth.

She spun again and braced her hands against the wall, and Chibs let his eyes trail the length of Juice's body. He pushed himself straight when he saw what Juice was wearing: pink satin panties, the satin overlaid with black lace. There were black satin bows at his hips. As if the sight of Olivia dancing nearly naked wasn't enough…

"Well, m'loves," he said as he strolled into the room. "What've we here?"

Olivia cast a look over her shoulder and smirked, while Juice wiggled against his bonds. "Just having a little fun, Chibby," she said. She climbed off the bed and sauntered toward him, swinging her hips as she walked to give Juice a good eyeful.

Chibs slid an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Aye, darlin'. I can see that. What's the boy done to deserve such torture?"

"Tell him, baby," Olivia said, not taking her eyes off Chibs' face.

"Nothing," he said with a grin. "Sometimes she's just gotta remind me who's in charge."

"Ach, laddie, how'd you forget somethin' like that?" Chibs said. He ran his hands up her back to curl them in her hair. "She's wee, but fierce."

"I didn't forget," Juice said. He was panting a little. "It's just important to be reminded. Right, Livvie?"

She turned around in Chibs' arms and his palms slid down to cup her breasts. "That's right, Juicy. And you love it, don't you?"

His head jerked in a nod. "Uh huh," he said.

Olivia ran an arm up to snake around Chibs' neck as he dipped his chin to nip at her earlobe. "What will you do with him now, sweet girl?" He kneaded her breasts and tugged a little at her nipples. She squirmed against him, biting her lip.

"Let's leave him there," she said. "I think he could use some time to reflect." She disentangled herself from Chibs and did a quick check of Juice's bonds. "Not too tight, baby? All the blood flowing where it should?"

"Nuh uh. They're good."

"Okay." She tugged his head back by the hair and kissed him hot and deep. "Yell if anything changes. We'll just be in the next room."

"You're really—" He broke off and tried to catch his breath. "You're really gonna leave me here?"

"Mmhhmm." She ran a hand over the bulge in his panties. "Be good, love." Grabbing Chibs' hand, she led him out of the room. He followed her with a grin, and tossed a smirk over his shoulder at Juice.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said. "You heard the lass."

Juice watched them go with a hard sigh. He moved his hips to feel the satin slide against his aching cock, and his head fell back on a breath. He knew they would take care of him. They always did. Just in the meantime he had to listen while they…

He wriggled in anticipation and sank his teeth into his lower lip.

Olivia pulled Chibs into the guest room and left the door open as she tugged him toward the bed. He stopped her with hands firm on her hips and hauled her against him.

"You and the lad do this often?" he rasped in her ear.

"Mmmm. Not since you've been here, but fairly often. Yeah. This is the first time I've used the ropes, though."

He slid his hand between her legs and stroked her through the lace. "And the panties?"

"His or mine?" she said with a low laugh.

"Both."

"Mine: he needs to be teased, doesn't he? His…not a requirement, but they just add to the fun."

"You gonna give me what you wouldn't give him, Ollie lass? Gonna let me lick this sweet pussy?"

She pushed away from him and spun around to perch on the edge of the bed. "I don't know, sugar," she said. She wiggled out of the panties and kicked them away before she spread her thighs. "Is that what you want?" She ran a fingertip between her lips and sucked it clean.

His mouth fell open on a breath. "Aye, darlin'. Let me eat you all up."

She flashed him a smug grin. "Take your clothes off, Chibby. I wanna see that fat cock."

He shuddered and stripped, nearly tripping over his pants in his haste. As soon as his erection was free he let out a sigh of relief; he was so hard it almost hurt. She crooked a finger at him and he stepped toward her.

"Is this for me?" she said, rubbing her thumb over the tip. "Or is it for Juicy?"

"Both, lass," he said.

"You liked seeing him in those panties, Chibby? Liked how tight they were across his gorgeous cock?"

"Uh huh," he said. He carded his fingers through her hair and let it rain down over her back and shoulders. "Also loved seein' that sexy dance of yours. The way you made him drool over you. Not that I can blame him."

"On your knees, Telford," she said. "Show me how  _you_  drool for me."

"Aye, lass," he rasped and dropped to the floor.

She hooked a leg over his shoulder and used it to pull him closer. "Make it good, baby," she murmured. "We want Juicy to get a good show."

His eyes were hot on her face as he rubbed his fingers against her slick lips. "Don't I always, sweet girl?"

"Mmmm, yeah, Filip. You do."

He spread her open and pressed his mouth to her cunt, and her head fell back on a moan at the feel of tongue on her heated skin.

Next door Juice squirmed against the ropes. What were they doing in there? Fucking? He didn't hear Chibs, so he thought not. He licked his lips. Chibs must have his mouth on her pussy right now. Licking her the way she liked. Was he using his fingers too, or just his lips and tongue?

He heard her say Chibs' name, high and desperate, and he whimpered in response. He closed his eyes to picture it: her fingers tangled in his hair, his face buried in her cunt as he worked her, her body arched and her face scrunched in concentration.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Her moans changed cadence, became higher pitched and more breathless. Juice had known it wouldn't take long. She'd been dancing and teasing him forever—which meant something like twenty minutes—and he could tell how worked up she was.

She let out a cry. Was he sucking her clit? She loved that when she started to get really close. Juice thought Chibs probably had two fingers inside her, rubbing her G-spot, and his mouth on her clit. But maybe he had a finger in her ass and his tongue buried in her pussy. It was hard to tell just from the noises she made, but Juice knew whatever Chibs was doing, it was working.

His cock throbbed against the slippery panties and it was impossible to hold still. He jerked his hips in time with her cries, and when she came he gritted his teeth so hard his jaw ached. He knew exactly how she would taste right now, how she would feel against his mouth. The look on her face and way her body shuddered.

A few moments later they stumbled into the room. Chibs was naked, his cock huge between his thighs, and he rubbed a hand across the back of his mouth. Olivia's hair was disheveled, her skin flushed, and she wore only the stockings.

"Hey, babe," she said. "Still doin' okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Not as good as you, clearly."

She laughed and crawled toward him across the bed. Straddled his hips and ground her slippery pussy against his straining erection. "Seems like you're about ready to explode, sugar."

"Fuck yes," he moaned. "Please, baby!"

"You're in luck. I'm feeling  _extra_  generous today, so I think I'll let you both come."

Chibs snorted. "Wee dictator, you are."

She slid down to lie next to Juice, and her fingers stroked his chest. "You complaining, Chibby? You can swap places with Juicy if it's a problem."

Juice grinned at her. "I think he'd like it. He could watch me fuck you."

"Uh huh." She pushed the panties down just far enough to free his cock and wrapped her hand around it. He shuddered as she stroked up and down, long and slow. "I bet he'd like that part, too. Maybe you could bend me over the edge of the bed."

"Or!" He winked at Chibs. "You could be on your hands and knees above him, right where he couldn't reach you, and I could fuck you like that."

"Ooo. And you two call  _me_  the mean one."

Chibs cleared his throat, but they ignored him.

"He make you come real good, baby?" Juice murmured. "It sounded like it."

"You know he did, Juan Carlos. He's got such a nice mouth."

"I'd like to feel some of that right about now," Juice said.

She smirked and crooked a finger at Chibs. "He's been so good, Chibby. I think he's earned it. Don't you?"

"Aye, lass," he said on a shaky breath.

"Suck it for him, love. But just make sure he doesn't come; we'll get to that."

Juice whimpered while Chibs licked his lips and scooted up the bed toward him. Olivia held the base of his cock and Chibs flicked his tongue against the tip.

"Please, Chibby," Juice said.

He made a low noise and cut his eyes at Olivia. "Please what, darlin'?" he said to Juice.

"Suck my cock. Fuck, Chibby, dyin'!"

Chibs wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue against it. Juice jerked, moaning quietly, and Olivia nodded at Chibs' look. He grinned around Juice's cock and sucked him deep.

"Fuck! Goddamn yes that's it!" Juice cried.

"Hold still, babe," Olivia said to Chibs. She rested her hand lightly on the back of his head. "Let Juicy fuck your mouth."

Chibs' eyes widened. It wasn't their usual dynamic, not by a long shot, and for just a second he wanted to say no; he was in charge of sucking Juice's dick, not vice versa; but then Juice started to move beneath him, and he was making the sexiest little whimpering and groaning noises, and Olivia was encouraging him, telling him how hot he was and how much they loved him, and Chibs realized he was about as hard as he'd ever been in his life.

He worked his tongue against Juice's cock and sucked each time it slid between his lips. Juice bucked higher, pushing himself deeper, and Chibs swallowed him down. Olivia watched Juice's face until his brow scrunched and his mouth fell open, then she tugged Chibs away by the hair.

"That's enough," she said.

Juice let out a groan of protest, but Olivia hushed him with a kiss. "Almost, baby," she murmured. "You're gonna get what you want."

"I know, Livvie," he mumbled. "Trust you."

She kissed his ear and ran her tongue around the curve of it. "How'd you like Chibby's fat cock in you, baby?" she said.

"Yeah, fuck, God yeah, please!"

He squirmed and wiggled, and between his legs his cock dripped with pre-come. Olivia ran her thumb over the tip and licked it clean. She glanced at Chibs, who was wide-eyed and panting, and she grinned.

"Good idea, babe?" she said to him.

He gave a quick, hard nod and held out a hand for the bottle of lube she fished from the nightstand drawer. Juice was trembling all over, anticipation tightening his muscles, and Olivia soothed him with long, soft kisses.

"Shh, sweetheart," she whispered. "Relax, Juicy. Our Chibby's gonna fuck you so good. You're gonna come so hard."

Chibs pumped a dollop of lube onto his fingers and nudged Juice's legs wider. He rubbed over Juice's hole, getting him nice and slick, while Juice writhed.

He was barely coherent, but somehow he managed to lock eyes with Olivia. "What about you?"

"Hhmm?" she said.

Chibs pressed a finger into him and Juice groaned. "More, Chibs, please!"

"I think the lad wants you to do more than just spectate, sweet girl," Chibs said.

"Ohh. I don't know. Chibs already did such a great job with his mouth—"

"My turn then," Juice gasped.

She bit her lip. Chibs added a second finger and Juice's hips came up off the bed. Olivia reached for the rope binding his arm behind her head, and at Chibs' sharp look she shrugged.

"I like the way he uses his hands," she said and untied him. When she leaned across him to get the other one Juice flicked his tongue against her nipple. She giggled and he sucked it, hard, into his mouth, and when he had both arms free he wrapped them around her to hold her tight.

"Juicy!" she breathed. He bit down and she moaned.

Chibs pulled his fingers free and tugged Juice's panties off. Olivia watched with a tiny smirk as he slicked up his cock, and Juice groaned when he felt it nudge against his eager hole.

"Sit on my face, baby," he said. "I wanna eat your pussy while Chibs fucks me."

"That is what started this," she said.

She stood above him again, like she'd been when Chibs walked in, and Juice strained up toward her. Her eyes were trained on Chibs' face; he was flushed and sweating, his pupils huge and his lips swollen. She wiggled her hips, teasing Juice, and with a groan of frustration he reached for her and yanked her down to him.

She let out a hard breath as he sucked her labia into his mouth. "See why I untied him?" she said to Chibs.

He grinned. "Aye, sweetheart. Our boy is certainly…enthusiastic."

Juice lapped at her with a flat tongue, over her slick lips and between them across her clit. She rocked against him, and as Chibs watched them she nodded at him. He hooked Juice's legs over his arms and pushed slowly in.

"Chibby!" he rasped, and Olivia squirmed.

"Goddamn, lad," Chibs said, voice rough and accent thick, "you're so tight. So fuckin' hot." With a grunt he thrust home, burying himself to the hilt. "You like that, sweetheart?"

Olivia braced her hands on his chest and moaned as he nodded. His nose bobbed against her clit while he swirled his tongue inside her. "Juicy, yes, that's good, so good!"

He slurped and licked, eagerly sucking up every drop, and Chibs pulled back to thrust in again.

"Fuck him, Chibby," Olivia said. "Fuck him so hard. He loves it. He loves that thick cock in his tight little ass."

Chibs grunted, words suddenly beyond him, and did as she commanded. He set a rough rhythm, his hips pumping while Juice bucked to meet him every time. Juice slid two fingers into Olivia and licked up, around the curve of her ass, to flick back and forth across her hole. She let out a soft cry, and Chibs leaned toward her to capture her mouth in a kiss.

"Suck our boy's cock for him, lass. Look at it there, all big and hard. You know you want it between those pretty cherry lips."

They were all three reaching that desperate point, the place where they just wanted more, more, more, and every touch was exquisite and maddening. The idea of her mouth on his cock nearly made Juice lose his mind. He pulled his fingers out to replace them with his thumb, and rubbed his fingertips from her entrance to her clit and back again, over and over.

She ground against him, and Chibs gave her hair a light tug to remind her. She nodded drunkenly and stretched until her mouth closed around the head of Juice's cock.

Chibs felt Juice tighten around him and his head fell back. He thrust harder; Juice groaned and wiggled his tongue into Olivia's ass. He stroked his thumb inside her, and as she swallowed around him he thought he might actually die.

"That's it, Ollie girl. That's right," Chibs grated. "Suck that fat brown cock. Ride his face, sweet girl. Remind him who he belongs to."

Juice let out a sharp keen and Olivia sucked harder as Chibs pounded into him. Another few laps of Olivia's tongue, thrusts of Chibs' enormous cock, and he lost it. His body jerked and his head fell back and he chanted their names like one long word.

"Livviechibsohgodpleasefuckyesyes  _fuck_!"

Chibs groaned at the feel of him. "Fuck, laddie, that's right. Good boy. Feels so goddamn good when you come around my cock. Yeah, Juicy boy, fill our girl's mouth just like that!"

Olivia swallowed as he pumped into her, fervently sucking up every drop of his hot come. Juice squeezed his eyes shut and rocked up into her mouth, and every time her tongue moved against him he swore he saw stars.

He remembered himself just enough to flick his fingers hard against her clit, and his cock slipped out of her mouth as her own orgasm hit. He moved his fingers and thumb together, pulling them closed and then spreading them again as she clenched around him.

"Juicy!" she moaned. "Like that, right there, fuck don't stop!"

Chibs clamped his hands around Juice's thighs and yanked him closer, burying himself deep, and at the sound of Olivia's cries he felt his own orgasm take him. Juice groaned at the feel of Chibs' come, and Chibs locked his fingers in Olivia's hair as they both shuddered.

"Ach, m'loves, me own loves—!" He broke off into Gaelic and Olivia grinned up at him.

"Feel so good, Chibby. Juicy loves the way you come in his ass. Don't you, baby?"

"Uh huh," he groaned. "Fuck yeah, Chibby, fuck yeah!"

Juice lapped against Olivia's ass one last time before she slid off him, breathless and spent, and they both watched Chibs as his climax began to wind down. He shuddered and moaned, his body trembling, and at last he slumped against Juice.

"Mother of God," he managed between deep, shaky breaths.

"Come here, Chibby," Olivia said. "I need to kiss you."

She sat up and leaned back against the headboard, next to Juice, and Chibs crawled slowly toward them. She carded her fingers through his hair and flicked her tongue against his mouth. He grabbed a fistful of coppery strands and hauled her against him, and Juice watched with a huge smile as they kissed, Chibs' tongue plunging in and out of Olivia's mouth until she pulled away and bit his lip.

"I think maybe you both know who you belong to now," she said.

"Aye, lass." He sank down next to her and they both wrapped themselves around her small body. "I believe we do."

Juice kissed her shoulder and laughed.

"What's so funny, Ortiz?" she said. She caught a drop of his sweat with her tongue and stroked a hand down his back.

"Nothin'. Just—" He broke off; he was grinning too hard to talk. "When I said I wanted you two to share me, this is exactly what I meant."

Olivia cast a look over her shoulder back at Chibs. He lifted a brow. They both glanced back at Juice, and Chibs shook his head.

"That's it, laddie," he said. "Clearly our girl didn't get the message through."

"What?" His mouth fell open. "What's that mean?"

Olivia bit her lip and pulled him down for a kiss. "I think what he's saying, my sweet, horny love, is no orgasms for a few days."

"Let's make it an even week," Chibs said. "Just to be sure."

"No sex for a week?!" Juice gasped, horrified.

"We didn't say that," said Chibs. He ran a hand up Olivia's body to squeezed her breast. Dipped his head to press a kiss to the side of her neck.

"No orgasms for  _you_  for a week," she said. "We'll still fuck like bunnies."

"While you watch," Chibs said with a smirk.

"Or listen."

"Or while you're at work, so we can tell you all about it later."

He wiggled. "That's so mean."

Olivia kissed his jaw. "You don't like that idea?"

His eyes closed and his head fell back. "Fuck," he said on a hard breath. "Fuck I fucking love it."

She grinned, then gasped as Chibs thrust two fingers into her. "Chibby!"

"Might as well get started," he said. "While we've got the lad here and intrigued."

"I can't touch you, either?" Juice said, wide-eyed.

"I didn't sign up for that, Filip," Olivia said, only half joking.

"Aye, loves. You can do whatever the lass wants you to, Juicy boy. But no one's touching that pretty brown cock of yours."

"At least not much," she said with a wicked smirk.

Chibs bit the side of her neck, softly, and sucked. "Now, lad, run along to the toy drawer and see what you can find. I think our Ollie has several more orgasms in her. Don't you?"

"Fuck you both," she gasped.

"Only me, lassie. The boy's on lockdown."

"Besides," Juice said as he slid off the bed, "you know you love it."

" _Hate_ you both," she said through gritted teeth.

Chibs laughed. "Don't lie now, Ollie darlin'. You'll only make it worse on yourself."


End file.
